Body Fit
by SKRowling
Summary: AU Story. Tori is an Elite Fitness Trainer at a local gym. Incredibly popular and sought after, but lonely. Jade is a newly single mom trying to get her body back to where it used to be to make her ex sorry he ever left. Neither expected this but a friendship was forged and maybe more. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. Story and situations are mine.
1. Near Miss

**A/N:okay... yes this is another story. All AU just wanted to try this out because I read an erotic novel today that had me thinking about this. and I am actually gonna try to make this a novel but I wanted to shear with you guys what I have been working on. hear your opinions so please do review. don't keep it to yourself.- S.K.  
**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I walked out of the studio tired as hell. Keys dangling from my fingers, I sighed. It was time for me to high tail it to Hollywood to my home gym. I gotta teach Sh'Bam, and CXWorks, and Body Combat almost back to back. I am not in the mood to sit in downtown traffic all afternoon.

This is the last time I am substituting for Helen at the VanNuys Gym. I sighed as I peeled out of the parking lot and negotiated the traffic. I looked at the clock it's two thirty. I have to be in Hollywood by four. "Hmmm… Maybe."

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair and turned up the music. I swear if I don't get there in time for Sh'Bam, it's gonna throw me off completely. I enjoy my dance fitness classes. They get me going.

I finally get on the 101 and by the time I hit Burbank Boulevard there is a back up. I groaned and dropped my head. I text Mandy at the desk in Hollywood to let her know I will probably have to cancel Sh'Bam, and maybe even CX…

I am Tori Vega. I am an Elite Fitness trainer, and group fitness instructor. This is my life… I am so busy all the time. I'm wildly popular, have awesome friends. But I'm the loneliest person you ever met. All of my friends are married and have families with cute little babies. I have no one but my dog Brody to come home to at night.

I sighed and I pushed the button to raise the top on my convertible and lean back my seat. I'm not going anywhere. I turn up the music and bring my shades down over my eyes. I pick up my PearPhone and update my SplashFace status; letting all of my participants know that Sh'Bam will be cancelled by letting them know I'm parked in the 101.

A car pulled up next to me and honked. I turned my head and looked at the Driver. It was one of my participants from my afternoon classes. I'd tell you her name if I could remember it. I smiled and waved. "It thought you taught a class at four!" She said.

"I had to substitute for Helen this morning in Van Nuys. I am kind of running late."

"Cat is teaching it then?" She asked referring to my best friend Cat.

"Kitten is gone to San Diego for the week." I stated and inched my car up a little with traffic.

"So what's gonna happen?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll find a Zumba instructor or someone that will teach their program in the slot." I answered and saw that my lane got free. "I talk to you later. I said waving and speeding up getting off on Van Nuys Boulevard. It would just be better to drive through Sherman Oaks.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

This is the first time since I signed up to this club a month ago that I have been able to come. Things just keep coming up. Either Aine or Aidan are sick. Or I have to work at my suckish job. Or their bastard of a father is causing drama. I was determined I was going to get back in shape. The shape that I was in before Andre ruined me.

I was gonna be so hot, than when he got back from deployment, and came up to visit the twins he was gonna be sorry he cheated on me with that heifer of a girlfriend of his.

Don't get me wrong; I don't want him back… I just want him to be sorry about it. I mean the thought of me even being in a relationship after the hell I've been… am still going through makes me ill.

I walked hand in hand with the twins to the Kids Club. They began to scream instantly. I got down to their level and looked them both in the eyes. "Mommy will be right back 'kay? Just go play!" I said to them showing them the room full of children. They were wild, and running through out.

I was a little nervous, but I looked at my watch and it was Four thirty. The class I wanted to take was about to start. I looked at the attendant and she smiled at me. "Go ahead… they will be fine. If they need anything we will come and get you."

I smiled and nodded at her. I rushed to the main studio where Sh'Bam was supposed to happen. I figured I'd start working out in a dance fitness class. Because that was the only thing I could think of that sounded fun. I poked my head inside and looked around the nearly empty room. "How you doing everyone, I'm Mandy and I'm Substituting for Tori tonight. She's stuck in traffic. So if you were expecting Sh'Bam, I am sorry." Mandy said standing up front. Her skin was dark as midnight and her hair was natural. It was the kind of black Andre was; so attractive. She was fit and toned. She wore a pair of cargo pants that were bright yellow with blue straps with the words Zumba emblazoned on one pant leg in the same blue. Her Racer back shirt was that blue color with the same word in the yellow.

She moved to the stereo and turned on some music. I didn't come for Zumba, but what else did I have to do. Besides… this was dance fitness too. Truthfully, I had heard about Tori when I signed up for the club. She was intense I was told; I needed to start with a bit less intensity anyway. I dropped my bag in a corner, and stood in the front. I didn't want to see other people. I wanted to do my own thing. So right in front of me was Mandy and right next to me was a lady who was older. I smiled at her. "I've never done this before… I hope I can handle it."

She looked me over and smiled. "You'll do just fine… besides you look like you can dance. If you can't keep up just keep moving you'll be okay." I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Now, I'm Ada. What's your name?"

"I'm Jade." I said and then class began. It turns out Ada was a very friendly and special old lady. I loved her from that very moment. She had been the first person to attempt to befriend me since I'd moved to LA from San Diego. I live alone with my twins. I have no friends here. I am lonely.

Zumba had me hooked from the first song. My body responded to dance and I felt so alive and so beautiful when I danced. I felt for the first time that I could do this exercise thing and I refused to miss out on becoming fit any longer.

Just before the cool down, however, the door to the studio opened and Mandy got a note from one of the Kids Club attendants. "Aiden's mom… you're needed at the kids club" she said and my heart dropped. I didn't want to leave. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the class. I had so much fun. I had to come back the next day. I peeked at the schedule on the way out but Zumba was in the middle of the day and I had to work. I pouted and looked at what they had at this same time on Tuesdays.

"Hmmmm… Body pump." I guess I could try that. I figure to look hot I am gonna have to do more than dance anyway.

I walked towards the Kids Club as I looked through my bag for a diaper that I was sure Aidan and Aine needed; and someone breezed right past me. Her shoulder grazed me I guess because she said. "Excuse me, sorry…" and kept it moving.

By the time I looked up all I saw was long brown hair disappearing into the locker room.


	2. One is the loneliest Number

**A/N: You guys really like this story! Thanks a lot guys It means a lot to me. especially since I am a Gym rat now in my old age. in this chapter I started with how lonely the ladies really were and then in the end... well Check it out. Please review! -S.K.**

* * *

**One Is the loneliest Number**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Oh my god I nearly knocked that one woman down. But I had to get ready for CXWorks and Body Combat. I was going to fight through the classes today. I rarely went to the locker room but today I had to change into Combat attire because what I was wearing was ruined by the L.A. December heat.

As I walked out of the locker room I smiled as I saw my favorite old lady sitting at the lounge area of the locker room. "Hi miss Ada! What's happening?"

"Nothing much Tori. What class do you have next?" She asked.

"CX and Combat… Why? Are you coming?" I asked knowing that those classes were not her scene.

"I just came out of Zumba… I thought it was supposed to be Sh'Bam… now I am waiting for JungShin to start." She said.

I smiled. "How do you like that?" I asked

"I like it a lot… do you teach that?" she asked as I looked at my watch. Her class would start soon but I knew she could talk forever if I let her. Normally I wouldn't mind but warm up for that class is important you can't just jump in at her age… or any age for that matter.

"Not yet, I'm working on my apprentice hours." I said. "What time does that start?"

She looked at her watch. "Oh right now… I better run. Talk to you later Tori."

"Bye Ada." I said and sighed finally taking a breath.

I heard the quiet bloop from my pearphone. And I reached for it in my bag. My sister Trina texted me, "has your class started yet?"

"Ten minutes," I answered.

"Well, I'll be there for Combat anyway." She texted back and I put my phone away. Walked out on to the floor to the Trainer's desk to check my new bookings for fitness training. I had three, tomorrow morning, and then I had Body Jam rehearsal.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. We really needed more Body Jam instructors. I had to do the class by myself this week because Cat was gone. Now that Carmen and Audrey had quit it was just Cat and I; and we usually taught in teams. We didn't mind shearing; I know only one of us got paid at a time… it was just easier to teach together all the time.

I looked at my watch and dropped the date book. I had a class to teach, and the Main studio was starting to empty out. I strode through the floor and headed to the studio's back door. I didn't feel like talking right now if I didn't have to.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I drove home with a smile on my face. Zumba had put me in a good mood. Now I had to get home with the twinkies and make dinner and clean up because lets face it. My place was a mess. I didn't really have the energy to do this alone. But today I felt super charged, like this was exactly what I needed.

When I got home, it was six and both of the twins had fallen asleep in the car. "Oh no you don't." I said and tickled them awake. It didn't matter that they were gonna be cranky for a little while. It is two hours till bedtime. I set them down on the floor and made them walk into the Yucca street apartments we lived in and that woke them up all the way.

The last thing I needed was to get woken up in the middle of the night by 17-month-old twins playing. "Yah yah…" Aidan said to his sister. I guess it's hard to say Ahn-yah. Aine looked at her brother with a pout. She was a moody little thing.

"NO!" She screamed at him. I smiled internally and led them into the apartment we shared. I grabbed a couple of microwavable kiddie meals and began to cook them up. I placed each of them in a high chair, and went about the house picking up discarded toys.

Once everyone was fed bathed and asleep it was mommy time. I sighed and sat on my couch watching Americas Best Dance Crew with the laptop on my lap and worked on the script I had been working on for this spring. Everyone in this town was a screenwriter or an actor, and I was no different.

It didn't matter that I had a master's degree. Any crappy script could get made if you take the right meetings it seems. My cell rang. I looked at the odd number in the ID and answered. "Who is this?"

"Let me talk to my kids." I pulled the phone from my ears and contemplated hanging up on Andre.

"It's nine. They're asleep."

"Shit. I can't get these time zones right." He answered. "Y'all need anything?"

"Just keep that child support coming."

"There you go…" I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. Not in the mood for arguments. He is on deployment… he won't even call me back.

I looked at the screen of my laptop but my concentration was shot. I sighed and shut the laptop and focus on the show. I sighed and wished I could dance like that.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"Brody!" I yelled as soon as I walked into the house. My yellow Lab was excitedly waiting for me at the door. He jumped on me and licked my face and it is sad that this is how I get the most love in my day. I mean true love. Not the kind that people give because you kick their ass and make them see themselves as beautiful.

"How are you doing, Bud? Come on let's go out." I said reaching for his leash and putting it on his collar. I lead the impatient dog out of the condo and down to the street. I decided to take a left on Franklyn this time instead and just watch him run around on that big patch of yard between my building and the sketchy apartment building next door.

I was totally beat, and just sitting in traffic will do that to you around here. Don't get me wrong I'm happy. I have friends… so many friends. I have family, and I have fitness. I just need someone to talk to when I get home. I mean besides Brody.

I pulled out my phone and called my mom. It's kind of my thing while I walk Brody. "Tori!"

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked.

"Um Tori… Can I call you back? I know you're walking Brody, but I'm out with your dad. He surprised me tonight!" She said.

I smiled. "It's okay Momma, have a good time."

"Bye hun, see you Sunday." I sighed and hung up looked at Brody as he scratched at the floor to cover up the fresh scat he had donated to the empty lot.

"You ready to head back in boy?" I asked debating on whether it would be worth my time to pick up the poop. I looked around and sighed as I walked into the lot and pulled out the plastic bag.

As I picked up the poop, Brody came up to me and licked my face. I smiled. "You're the only man to kiss my face in months. I love you too Brody."

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

The first thing I saw this morning made my stomach flop down to my knees. They cancelled all of my language classes. I was screwed from getting paid yet again god knows how much longer I would be jobless.

If I wasn't getting child support from Andre, the kids and I would be homeless. I really needed a good job.

I sighed and laid back down on my sofa bed. This is where I sleep; in my living room. The bedroom belongs to the twins. I could just feel myself going into a self-loathing downward spiral.

"Come on, Jade get up." I told myself. I didn't want to let myself slip. I needed to find some sort of determination. A faint bloop sounded from my phone. I had some notification come up. I looked at it. There was Body Combat at the gym. I thought about it… maybe I should go.

But I had to get the twins up fed and ready. By the time I got there it would be too late. But I guess it was worth a try.

I got up and threw on some gym clothes. I made the twins some cereal and had it on their high chairs before I went to get them up. I was bound and determined to get to that class.

I got there like five minutes late. The instructor was fully entrenched in battle mode and the room was hot as hell. This was a popular class. "Body Combat is not going to kill you, but it will make you stronger, just give it everything!" The super toned instructor said as she threw out some jabs and stopped to scissor her legs. "Alright now… four upper cuts right! Four, three, two… Jab cross." She said as she did the complicated routine.

She did a whole song and I found myself hating this. I was so not a in fighter mode. I was ready to walk out, but I talked myself out of it. The instructor was intense, but I sighed in relief when the song ended and she said. "There she is! Elaine is here every one."

The crowd cheered. "She is gonna take her class back. Hey Elaine, I'll fight you for them!"

I chuckled a bit as Elaine threw out a couple of fake punches and took the mike from her. "Thanks Tori!" She said.

Tori, Waved back at her, picked up her bag in the corner and walked past me as I was standing by the door. She was hardly sweaty. She smiled at me and sort of waved as she walked out. "Alright, lets Go!" Elaine said as the music continued to blare overhead. "Have no fear! Body combat in the house! Front kicks Oh! Show the air whose boss!"

I shook my head and got back in the swing of things… Tori seemed kind of cool. But I didn't really know anyone really but I guess I could take her classes without fear. Maybe the next time I would take her class and I won't avoid it. But Zumba was on tomorrow night… hmmm.


	3. At First Sight

**A/N: sorry guys this took forever because I am lame! this is based on real life things that happened to me, (up to a point... like the girl on girl stuff will not ever happen) so the parts that are real are really hard for me to write. so it takes forever. anywho... this is kinda boring but... there is actual Jori interaction. I wanna Thank My friend Braxenimos for helping me with some of the more boring parts and making them a little more pretty. Thanks man I appreciate it. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Thursday morning, Brody's cold, clammy nose poked at my hand as he nudged me awake. I didn't know how to explain it, but in my chest there was a radiating feeling of anticipation. I was excited. Maybe it was because my very first class of the day, was a dance class. I looked at my alarm clock. It was eight. I had about an hour and a half to go.

I jumped out of bed as I turned on the tracks I would be using for Sh'bam that morning. "Brody what do you think is gonna happen boy?" I patted him and walked around him toward the closet. "I hope it's good… Maybe will get a boy to come hang out with us."

Brody Barked in response and I giggled as I got in the shower.

I got to the Gym fifteen minutes before class. That didn't give me a whole lot of time but if I didn't stop to talk, then I would be just fine. "Tori, come see me a sec."

That was Lane. The general manager of the Gym. I smiled though my stomach did a flip. "Sure, what's up?"

"We are combining the Culver City and West Hollywood gyms and building this huge one on LaCienaga and I was thinking maybe you would want to apply to be the Group X director there?"

My eyebrow shot up "Really?" I asked my mood lifting again. I thought he was going to feed me complaints for my classes.

"You are the most popular trainer we have. And your classes have the most attendance."

"You do realize this means I cut down on class hours?"

"No, you can still do classes here if you want… think about it okay?"

I smiled and looked at my watch. "Okay... gotta go Lane. I'll get back to you."

Well I supposed that could be the good thing I was expecting. That could be what had my heart a fluttering. Then I walked into the studio and there was one new face. Well not so new, I saw her before, but I don't remember when. She was gorgeous with Dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was like alabaster. She is the palest chick I have ever seen in LA. Nope; not from around here.

"Oh… Hey everyone! Who was stuck in traffic on Monday?" I stated trying to loosen everyone up as I walked in and put down my bag. "I went To Van Nuys on Monday and couldn't make it back for Sh'bam on time… I was Sh'bummed." They all sort of giggled behind me as I found my music and I turned to face tem. New girl did not smile. Hmmm, she will be a tough one I think. "I'm Sh'Vic and this is Sh'Bam. This is the class where the party is done your way! Lets get started,"

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Andre was coming home for Christmas. I was dreading letting my babies go with him. I needed to be here at the Gym. I sighed as I stood front and center at the studio. I was finally gonna get to try Sh'Bam. Argh, I just couldn't believe I had to be dealing with being separated from the twins for Christmas for their second Christmas.

I was so caught up with Andre and his god-awful timing that I hadn't noticed the instructor walk into the studio until I was surrounded by giggles due to something she had said. I shifted my eyes around the room, and when I saw her, I realized that she was looking right at me. Me... of all of the people in this room. I mean, I know I'm standing directly in front of her, with no one else between us to hide me, but the way she looked at me said I was being studied. So I studied her.

My god was she fit. Like, ultra fit. Her muscle tone was beautiful and clearly visible as they peeked out from under her shirt. I mean they were huge, though not in a body builder sort of way. Maybe she did something like that in the past, but either way, I can't stop looking at her.

The woman was gorgeous, with her dark brown eyes and equally as brown hair. It fell down in waves across her back, fitting perfectly in with the rest of her look. And her tan didn't even look fake. Spray tans don't even work on me. I'm as pale as a sheet, and here this girl is with this flawlessly colored skin. Ugh I should hate her.

I looked into the walled mirror, and took in my hair tied into a ponytail and frowned at the sight.

I guess I should be glad I could see my reflection. It's the only way anyone could be sure I wasn't a freaking vampire.

She had started the warm up in my distraction and I began to join in, moving mechanically. I just felt so… out of place. I was barely even paying attention because of it. It was almost like an imitation of Zumba and I wasn't sure I liked that.

But then, when I looked at Tori and the expression on her face… It was as if she was in ecstasy. She loved what she was doing, and it showed.

She danced past me during the fourth song and began to dance with one of the other participants. My insides twisted. What the hell? I wished it were me. She didn't know me though. Why did I want her to know me?

"Work it Julie!" She said to an older lady that was matching her step for step. She danced with her. That was when I noticed myself moving as close to matching her steps as I could. It was my first class. I just knew that I was impressing her. Notice me damn it.

She didn't say anything. She didn't look my direction. I was standing right in front of her she didn't even see me. At the end of our cool down she had the biggest smile on her face. "That's it for today guys! Join us again next week For Sh'Bam with Cat." She smiled and looked at me with her hand up above her head. "You guys did great!" She said stopping right in front of me. I smiled and gave her a five. Inside my body my stomach did a little flip. She did notice me. My smile became wider and I turned away from Tori and walked over to my things in the corner.


	4. Crushed

**A/N: Okay... finally there is more interaction. it's closer to Christmas now and Jade has been going to the gym regularly for about three weeks now it has become a habit. But someone has been watching her.**

* * *

**Crushed**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"Tor, you going to Cat's this weekend for the party right?" Sinjin said to me. He was always hitting on me, but he was so not my type.

I nodded politely. "Yeah," I smiled. "She and I are tight. You know that."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh... Sinjin I don't know," I said with a shake of my head. I looked around for an out and I saw Jade walking in with her twins and I looked at my watch and smiled. It was almost time for my CXWorks class. But Cat was finishing up with Body Combat in the main studio.

I kind of smiled to myself. I liked watching Jade dance. I have only seen her a handful of times since she started, but she moved with so much confidence when she danced. Then when it was over she kind of shrank back and disappeared. I wonder what she's like when she doesn't keep to herself.

I blinked when I realized Sinjin had been talking to me the whole time. "Um… Yeah okay Sinjin why not."

"Great, I'll pick you up? Or do you just wanna meet there?"

"We'll meet there, I usually spend the night with the Shapiro's for Christmas anyway." I answered. He smiled and nodded He was about to say something else when I said. "Listen, I have to go get ready for my class we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure, see ya later." He said then walked away. Nice dude, but so not my type he's so… I don't know just… no.

I hurried over to clock in, and just as I was doing that, Cat's head popped out. "Don't forget it's your turn to clock in for Jam too."

I nodded and put in for an hour and a half of GroupEx instruction. "Which shoes did you bring?" I asked, because we always matched as we instructed, but since I did back to back classes, it was usually what I wore to CXWorks that got worn for Body Jam.

"I brought the right ones today Tor." She said as I made my way into the studio.

"Whooo! It's hot in here. Body combat was heated." I said as the participants were getting ready for my class. "Cat worked you to the bone today."

"That's right I did!" She said as she gathered her things.

"If you are staying on for CXWorks," I started and saw Jade walk in with a tall handsome dude she had been talking to just outside of the studio. God he was hot. "Hey Jade!" I said with a wave and continued with my speech. "You will need your mats, a resistant bands, and a plate! Lets get started with our beach bodies by the time spring comes we'll be hot, hot, hotter than the sun." She just kind of stopped mid sentence and smiled a little; that was her version of blushing I think because she doesn't smile a lot.

I waved goodbye to Cat and turned my head toward where Jade and that one dude had set up. Were they together? I have to admit I'd probably be disappointed if they were. "Start out on your backs, heels as close to your bottoms as you can get them. Keep the palms of your hands facing upward… ready? Lift your right knee in two…"

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Oh god, I don't know how I could feel so much satisfaction from Tori just killing my hips. Maybe it was because it was her. I think I have a trainer crush on her. God that body! "Here I'll take your Mat." Beck said as I stood up from the ground after class.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and I grabbed his resistance band to put up. "You leaving?"

"Yeah," he said looking at the group of women that had gathered.

"You should stay, I'd like to see a man dancing." I said. I don't know but I felt awfully chummy with this person that miss Ada introduced me to. "You should see Tori move. It's hot." I said and why did I point her out? I don't know that I want him noticing her. Not that it mattered he was married. I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship, but I don't want Tori notice him like that… I wanted her to notice me.

Oh goodness.

He looked over at the instructor who was talking to Cat. They were always so cute dressing alike. Tori had taken off the mike and given it to Cat. The red headed woman had put the mike on and they were ready to start, yet Beck had not left.

I turned to him, and he was kind of looking between Tori and me and shrugged. "Okay. I used to dance, I guess I could try."

I smiled and got ready. "Good Morning Jammers! Are we ready to Jam this morning?" Cat asked as the music started. Tori walked away and headed out of the door and I found my heart dropping to my stomach. Man I just liked watching her, if she just left, it would ruin the class for me.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I had to pee. Plus, handsome dude and Jade were upsetting me. They were a little flirty and it was bothering me and I don't know why.

I am entirely aware of the crushes I elicit. Some of them I enjoy, and some of them I don't. I thoroughly enjoy Jade's. But she is so shy, she retreats the moment class ends. That hardly ever happens when they are crushing on me. Usually they are in my face. Maybe if I call her out in class one day she will change. She seems to want to show off what she's got.

I come out of the toilet and wash my hands. Then I run back to class. I look at the mirror and I peek at Jade. She hadn't seen me yet, and her face was serious. She gets bored with Cat, because even though Cat loves to dance she moves like a white girl.

I walked to the front of the room and pick up the step wherever Cat was. "Welcome back Tor!"

I swear Jade's face lit up the moment she heard my name. She smiled briefly and continued to dance. I really like her, maybe I have a participant crush… though Handsome next to her is really something to behold as he dances. His lines are freaking awesome.

He followed and picked up stuff fairly quickly. Damn… we need more instructors.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Recovery time! It was Tori's turn to teach and totally electrified the room when she got the mic. "Alright, you know what time it is. So take it nice and easy so your heart can recover from all of that fabulous dancing. You guys look fantastic." She said setting her legs wide and putting her hands on her hips and began to sway back them back and forth. "Now move those hips make it nasty."

I let my eyes roam her body; it was the only time I got to stare openly at her. Fuck I had to admit to myself this crush was way more than one for having my body look like hers. No... This was a girl crush; I wanted that body on mine, especially moving like that.

After recovery she moved into her set of choreography and I was able to derail my thoughts from her body to what she was doing. "You got it!" she shouted. She was getting excited I think it is her favorite part of the choreo. "Jade! Show me what you got!"

What she said sort of shocked me and I did some freestyle and I was just glad I didn't fall on my face. The most shocking thing about this day though, was that she knew my name, and I don't ever remember giving it to her. I nearly had a heart attach and I couldn't get the choreography right for the rest of the song.

At least I got it together by the end of the class. I smiled I was happy to have been one of those people she talked to. I turned to Beck and pulled him with me. "Tor! This is Beck. Can you believe his moves?"

"Have you ever taken Body Jam before?"

He shook his head embarrassed. "No."

"You… were a dancer!" Tori said and she looked down at our hands. I was holding his left arm.

"Yeah I danced for years." He answered.

"Did you like it?" He nodded. "I mean you should really think about becoming an instructor. Seriously…" then she looked at me. "You … both of you. We could really use more instructors."

"They don't have anymore?" I asked thrilled that she thinks I could be an instructor, though I think she really just wanted Beck to do it.

"No, it's just us two." She said.

"Hey Tor?" Cat said "What are you bringing for the party?"

Tori tore her eyes away from us and Cat finally noticed her talking to us. She sort of got a knowing look in her eye. "I don't know Cat… haven't thought about it."

"You two should come… It will be fun. It's this Saturday at my house, friend me on Facebook and I'll send you an invite."

I smiled, "Cool."

"I have to go… I'll think about it." Beck said and headed toward the door.

"Bye… you should come back next week." I said

"Definitely," He said as he walked out.

I smiled and turned back to Tori. "Cute!" she said to me.

I smiled and wiggled my brows, "too bad he's married."

She laughed and didn't look disappointed. "See you this weekend?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Friend me too okay, Cat is not reliable with facebook." She said and walked toward her best friend. I want to be her best friend.


	5. Party

**A/N: Okay so this is all fictional because well hell it is I'm only friends with my inspiration... but the story must progress... The only part about this that is real is the The hair... with the purple and stuff. anyway. Enjoy- thank you my friend AnonDot for correcting my jacked up punctuations and questioning my use of language. totally needed. - S.K.**

* * *

**Party**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"Cat!" I said walking into Cat's house "I'm here!"

"Hey hun!" Cat said peaking out of the kitchen.

"I brought the Booze." I said setting down enough Vodka and Tequila to drown a whale.

"Awesome sauce." Cat answered. "I'm almost done with the ham."

"Tor!" Ariana, Cat's actress daughter came up to me and hugged me. At thirteen she almost looked me eye to eye.

"Ree… What's up?" I asked.

"I am up for a role in a new Nick show… so excited!" She said to me bouncing on her toes.

"That's great! I know you'll do awesome." Then got a notification on my phone and looked at it. It was my first message from Jade.

"You were right, she didn't friend me yet, I don't think I'll show but have a good night!" It read.

My stomach felt heavy and I looked at Cat. "Jade's not coming."

"Who?" Cat asked as she worked on something else in the kitchen.

"JADE! You know that girl that I think has a crush on me…"

"Oh you mean the one that you can't wait to see dance on Wednesday mornings because you like the way she stares?" Cat teases.

I grab one of her dishtowels and swat her butt with it. I pretended to pout, but then I started to chuckle. "She is so subtle about it! I mean she looks at me and her eyes are not on my feet, but she is doing exactly what I am doing like it is an instinct."

"That is until you talk to her!" Cat laughed. "You threw her off when you talked to her last class."

I blushed and sat on one of the bar stools at her kitchen island. "Wish a dude would look me over like that."

"They do it all the time, you just don't notice." Cat said turning to me. "Maybe you just want a girl this time. She's pretty."

I bit my lower lip and looked at my older very married friend. "You don't think it's weird?"

"My darling, this is LA." That is all she said as she walked away over to the sink. Just as she did that Her husband Robbie walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my neck. Gave me a squeeze and kissed me on the top of the head in greeting.

"What's up Tor?"

"Yo Rob…" I said absentmindedly as I felt little arms of my godson Cody around my back. He was five and the most adorable kindergartener you had ever seen. I smiled and turned to pick him up and tickle him.

He dissolved to a fit of laughter. "AHHH Mercy, Mercy aunt Tori. Please send the tickle monster back to his cave!"

I relented and sighed as I hugged him to myself. I kissed his cheek and hoped one day I'd have one of these. Jade had two… I wonder if I'd get to see them. "Tor, Just give her the address. You know she's welcome here."

I smiled and sent off the address and waited for a response.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I stood at the door of my condo watching my kids and their father reunite. "Bay, why is this child's hair looking like this?"

I raised an eyebrow as he signaled at how Aine's hair was just pulled back. "It's in a ponytail." I answered.

"Yeah but she is a black girl, you can't just pull it back like that."

"Look… Just figure it out Andre, you are her father if you don't like it fix it."

"You need to get off your ass and comb her hair. You are her mother. Do your job." I was ticked. He just wanted to pick a fight because when he came I had actually greeted him like a human being. Then he decided he was gonna get a little something from me for the road, and he kind of pushed me back into the wall and kissed me. I pushed him back and slapped him across the face hard. Now he is in his feelings, because Mama didn't play along. Well tough.

"Look take your children and enjoy the holiday." I said, handing him a couple of diaper bags. He looked comical trying to handle the bags and seats all in one trip. He is such an idiot what did I ever see in that fool.

I watched them until they were safely in his car then I closed the door behind me. I sighed and looked around my messy apartment; yeah it was just as well that Tori hadn't responded, I needed to clean my house. As I started to pick up the toys my phone chimed. I checked my Facebook update and smiled. "I told you she wouldn't… she said to come on anyway, here's the address." Tori had responded.

I found myself grinning ear to ear. "Oh my god… I'm gonna die!" I said throwing my body dramatically on to the couch in a fit of girlish joy. I am not even gay and I'm already acting so unlike myself. But it was okay; I was alone. No one but God is watching me and I think He wants me to be happy and have new friends.

"Okay, I'll try to make it." I responded. "See you later maybe." Hey I may be giddy but I will not look too desperate. I plugged my cell back on the wall and ran to take a shower. Cleaning can wait. I had to look hot as hell tonight.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

SinJin walked over to where I was talking to Candice the lifeguard. His mouth agape. I stopped mid sentence and stared at him for a moment. I had forgotten I had agreed to be his date. "You look… stunning." He said and gave me a very awkward hug.

I smiled nervously. "Thanks… um, SinJin Do you know Candice?" I said signaling to the svelte Lifeguard.

He smiled at her and extended his hand in greeting. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. I had made the biggest mistake wearing this white Max and Cleo one shoulder sequin dress. It isn't that I don't look right in it, it's that it fits me just right and I really don't want him thinking this effort was for him.

"Is this your date?" Candice asked.

"Yup." I answered pressing my lips into a tight line.

She narrowed her eyes at me then looked at SinJin who was just standing there staring at me. My god he was creepy. "SinJin, come meet my brother." Candice said pulling him with her. His eyes did not leave me until he was out of the room and a breathed a sigh of relief. I walked out to the Foyer on my way to the kitchen and Robbie was opening the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Cat?" I heard a shy voice on the other side. I looked out and was stunned; she was all in black, in a lace dress that came to mid thigh just like mine. But instead of bare legs, she wore black fishnets that matched the lace on the dress. Her legs went on forever. I was in awe of her beauty, even if she thinks it's out of shape. I went over to Jade and hugged her hello. "Hey Tori." She stated.

"Jade, so glad you could make it." I said and finally stepped back and took her all in. "Wow weird seeing people out of their work out clothes." She raised her brows. "I mean, not out of their… Oh… you know what I mean."

She chuckled and ducked her head a little. "Yeah I got ya. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

I ducked my head, I could feel a mad blush coming to my cheeks and god, I think I am starting to crush on her back. I grabbed her elbow and led her down to the basement. "Come on, we're about to go play some games."

"Okay." Was all she said and she just kind of hung back a little. I realize as she does this that Jade, though she doesn't come off as shy, is incredibly uncomfortable around people she doesn't know; and she only knows me and Cat and maybe some other people from the gym. She just sort of watched everyone and let us do what we did.

"Jade, you can dance, come do this with us!" Cat said as we powered up Just Dance on the Kinnect.

"Cat I don't think she wants to do that…" I started but Jade smiled and ran a hand through her black hair and kicked off her ankle boots.

"I'll play." She said smiling at me in challenge.

"Oh it's on baby." I said and some others joined us and it was a party.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

That was so much fun. I have got to get me one of those consoles. Just dance is a blast.

After playing for a while I sat on the couch and watched as others took turns with the machine.

Tori dropped next to me on the couch and sighed. She took a sip of a beer as she handed me another she had in her hand. I raised a brow and took it with a shrug. I don't really like beer but seriously, I'd drink anything she gives me. "Thanks."

"Welcome…" she took a swig of her beer and I imitated her. "How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Sore…" I mean what else could I be if I let her beat me up every day at the gym?

She laughed a little. "Cute…" she stated taking another swig.

What could you say when the mere thought of the woman next to you made you feel like a total creeper. I feel like a stalker. I check her facebook status constantly. I mean like I post things and tag her in it just so she could hit that like button, or post a comment. I took a swig of mine and leaned my head back onto the garage. "Cute is not a word that is said about me often."

I run my fingers through my hair and suddenly I feel her hands in my hair. "What is that? Hair chalk?"

I give her a questioning glance. "What?"

Her hand brushed my skull without inhibition. I shivered as it ran through my hair and then dropped her hand on to my shoulder. "The purple in your hair." I had forgotten that I had dyed my hair a darker shade of brown and added a touch of wild color.

"Oh," I said leading her hand toward the clips on my hair. Her fingers kind of massaged my scalp and I relaxed as she did so.

"Oh cool…" she said drowsily.

I turned my head to face her; her eyes were half lidded she was staring at my neck. Slowly her eyes made their way up and stopped at my lips. Then my eyes went to her lips. It was so weird, but I swear she was getting closer to me. "Tor!" someone said and she kind of jumped back waking from her trance.

She grimaced and turned to the tall lanky dude coming up to her looking confused. "What's up SinJin." She said trying not to sound bored.

"I was looking for you, haven't seen you all night." I looked him over and I think I had seen him at the gym.

"Oh… sorry. Um…" She looked at me apologetically then back at him. "SinJin, this is Jade… she's gonna be a new Body Jam instructor."

I smirked and the awkward dude nodded hello to me. "Hey," I stated.

"Jade, This is my date." I formed an "o" with my mouth and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Tori, come dance with me." He said pulling her to the next room where there was a bit of dancing going on. As he dragged her out she looked back at me and mimicked a noose around her neck.

I laughed and sat back down. Cat sat next to me after a little while and just kind of looked at me. "You enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "Thanks for inviting me. I really should go though 'cause I am starting to get a little fuzzy."

"If you're fuzzy then you should stay there are a few staying till tomorrow."

I stood up. "Nah, I couldn't impose like that. Besides your party is still swinging."

"Nonsense." She said leading me to the guest room. "Crash where you will, if you fall asleep first, that means you get the bed. Better than the floor anyway."

I smiled and sat on the bed. I slipped off my shoes and crawled into the covers. I hate beer it makes me so sleepy. I sighed and began to doze off and suddenly I felt a grunt in the bed behind me. My eyes shot open and I looked back and saw that Tori was removing her shoes. "Don't mind me… I'm just taking off my shoes."

"I can go." I said sitting up. That's when she realized who I was. She smiled.

"Shut up, go back to sleep, I'll sleep on the floor." She said putting the shoes in a bag in the corner of the room.

"Nah it's okay," I said, "You were planning to sleep here all along. I'll go."

"We'll share the bed." She said pulling me down to the bed. "No big deal, it's big enough."

I felt hot… so hot. Oh my god she was lying nest to me. I turned my back to her, trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. I lay there thanking God that I wasn't a man because what I was feeling would have been so freaking obvious. Then her arm draped over my side and she snuggled in. I stiffened and I heard a soft snore. Damn it… even her snores were cute.


	6. Morining After

**Morning After**

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Man I had to pee. I turned my head, and focused on the warm body sleeping next to me. Tori was spooning me. It was the strangest feeling. How drunk _was_ she? I moved her arm and did an impressive somersault off of the bed. Okay, it was more of a barrel roll, but you get me.

I came back on to my knees, and looked at sleeping beauty from her ultra long legs to her pretty little nose. God she's gorgeous. I turned to find my shoes so that I could sneak out of the room. But before I could make it out, I heard a groan behind me. "How much did I drink last night?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Good morning," I said.

She looked shocked to see me. "Hey!" Then she looked at my mussed appearance, "were you sleeping in here?"

I nodded and then shrugged shyly. "I offered to sleep on the floor."

"Oh God, I'm sorry..."she said, embarrassment evident on her pretty face. "I didn't molest you, did I?"

I grinned a little. "Little bit"

"I'm so sorry "she said with a groan.

"S'okay, most action I've seen in months." She laughed at this.

"Sinjin really bores me... I was drinking for a distraction." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You really need to learn to say No." I offered with a shy smile and turned to leave.

"You should stay for breakfast," She shouted after me. "Unless you have to go home."

I smiled. "Sure! The kids are with dad, I'm fine to stay."

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I am so glad Jade didn't just leave after that awkward conversation in the guest room. She is absolutely delightful. Cat's kids love her; they think she's cool. "I'm trying to get a fellowship at Nickelodeon so I can write for TV." She said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Really?" I stated totally impressed. She nodded. "That is so cool."

"I SOOOO want to work for Nickelodeon!" Arianna said kind of sidling up to Jade. "Can I read your script?"

"Yes! I would love it if you did, it'd give me an idea of whether it is funny or not." She said.

"Awesome!" Arianna said

"You should be like, a Body Jam instructor while you wait to be discovered." Cat said.

"Yeah, Jade!" I said excited. "You could totally do it. Beck is doing it."

"He is?" she said surprised. "Awesome, then it won't just be the two of you. I just don't think that I could do that in front of people."

"Oh trust me, you practice it so many times that by the time you are in front of everyone, you have it down." I said insisting. "You do have to practice talking though."

"Yeah, I'm great, but when I'd have to talk I think I'd be a mess." She said.

I smiled; I think she'd be just fine. I had a feeling she was more of an actress than a writer. This whole morning she was uncomfortable because she hardly talked, yet her face never showed it. She smiled a lot, and responded with short answers but not like she didn't want to talk, more like she really didn't have that much to say. She had delivered her lines, got a few laughs and giggles from us, and was just happy to sit in our company and not talk.

The Shapiro's are raucous, and make anyone welcome. She looked like she needed to be welcomed. So… we did. We just got a new friend.


	7. Hollywood and Highland

**A/N: Am I ever sorry this took so long... Things are progressing for our girls though so enJoy the chapter.-S.K.  
**

* * *

**Hollywood and Highland**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Cat, Ree and I were on Hollywood and highland having a girl's day. Just hanging out with the tourist. Ariana was looking for a special dress for New Year's Eve because it was her birthday. We took her to Kitson and we searched the racks for fun girly things there.

"Tor! Is that Jade?" Ariana stopped looking out of the window. My heart jumpstarted, as I turned to see what she meant; I wanted her to be right.

"Oh, look at that!" I smiled because it was indeed Jade with her twins in a double stroller, and some Black dude talking at the food court. He looked at her like she was a meal he wanted to devour. They seemed at ease and very familiar with each other so I turned back to Cat. I was a little disappointed. I don't even know why.

"We should go say hi." Ariana said, heading out of the door. She really liked Jade.

"Ari…" Cat said and grumbled heading out of the door after her.

"Cat! You've got things in your hand, I'll get her." I stated, kinda looking forward to busting up whatever it was that was happening.

"So, who you got your body looking so tight for girl?" Black dude said as Ariana approached.

"Hi Jade!" Jade startled and looked at Ariana, and smiled at her and looked around for Cat I guess. Her blue pupils dilated the moment she saw me. I had learned about that reaction, she was happy to see me.

"Hey Ariana! Tori…" she said saying my name in a tone that made me shiver a little.

I know she meant nothing by it. It's what she does when she talks to me. She gets really shy. But Dude caught it. "You gay now?"

Her head snapped over to him. "Shut up Andre!" Then she turned to us and said. "What's up?"

"We're trying to find some clothes for the birthday girl here." I stated starting to feel uncomfortable. "Ree saw you over here and decided to rudely interrupt your date."

When I said date Dude put his arm around her shoulder. She scowled and elbowed his ribs. "Not a date… a hand off. This is my ex."

I felt so much relief at when she said ex I supposed it became apparent on my face. Jade blushed and I bit my lip trying to keep myself from blurting something out. "Do you want to hang out with us?" Ariana asked, looking at the babies.

"Ree I'm sure she has things to do."

"No, actually I was done here, and was gonna hang out here for a bit, I'd love to join you." At this point the ex was all but forgotten. He was seething.

"We weren't done!" He stated.

She turned a blood-curdling glare. "Yes we were! I don't have to talk to you anymore. I have plans. Good bye." I kind of blinked; she was mean. She walked away and I sort of fell into step next to her and kind of patted her back.

"We're at Kitson." I stated softly.

She smiled. "You guys are life savers."

Ari giggled. "You're welcome." Ariana stepped ahead and went over to her mom, I kind of touched Jade's arm and pulled her back a bit.

She stopped to look at me and I kind of squirmed under her intense blues. "I don't know what it is about you, but I really like you, and…" I noticed her reaction right away. Her eyes were dilated and her breath became shallow. "You can say no, but I was wondering… would you like to go out with me on New Years?"

"Like a date?" She asked nervously. I nodded and she looked at the babies. I followed her line of sight; they really were so cute. The girl had big blue eyes like her mother and her hair was blondish. The boy's hair was blond but his eyes were a bright hazel but he had this wise old look about him. Kind of like his mother. The girl's face was shape like her father's that wasn't a bad thing dude was handsome. But The boy had his mother's face. I zoned out, I guess because I heard. "…to, but It's a little bit too short notice to get a sitter."

My heart dropped to my stomach, because I didn't think about that. But she didn't really say no. "They can stay with me, we are having a party for Ariana, but the kids will be in the basement. The twins can play with me and Cody." This is why Cat is my bestie. I smiled at her and looked hopefully at Jade.

She smiled a little, "I…" She hesitated as she thought it over. Really she didn't know us well. "Okay. We can go out tomorrow night."

"Great! We'll meet over at Cat's house where you can drop them off." My insides were in all kinds of turmoil, I was excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. "You coming to the New Years Dance party at the gym tomorrow morning?"

She smiled and nodded… "But only for a little while, I have a date later that night."

I laughed and linked elbows with her pulling her to the next store.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Holy shit! She asked me out… she asked me and I said yes! What the Hell was I thinking? She, her best friend and her best friends kid, were dragging me through some stores. But all that I could think of was I don't know how to date a girl, I don't know how to dress for a girl. What would she like? What do I like?

I stood off to the side as Tori and Cat discuss the specifics of the outfit she wanted and I felt that maybe I should not be there. So I turned around and headed toward Ariana. "So what are you gonna wear Jade?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What does she like?"

"She's pretty girly when she isn't in gym clothes." Then she looks me over, as I looked over at what Tori was wearing. Wedge boots with black Jeggins tucked in. and a really pretty purple oversized top belted at the waist. "Your style is really like sophisticated." Ariana stated and snapped me out of my staring.

"What?" I asked blinking.

"You are obviously not butch, so she must like what you look like already." She finished. I looked down at my short black skirt, tights and calf boots with a royal blue off the shoulder top.

"I'll wear something I already own." I stated.

"You should wear something new, with your new girlfriend on new years eve." She said as if she just knew everything.

I smirked, maybe she did. New girlfriend? Huh… I think I' "Yeah but I really don't think I am gonna find it here. And I really want to see the outfit on her for the first time tomorrow night."

"Mom! Can Jade and I look for some clothes across the way?" She asked and they both turned to face us. Tori looked a little relieved it was as if she wanted to surprise me but didn't want me to leave at the same time.

"Okay we will meet you at the food court for lunch." Cat said, and then Ariana took hold of the stroller. I followed her out and we headed toward BCBG Max Azria and I nearly passed out. It is SO expensive.

"Ariana, I can't shop here." I stated as I eyed a particularly gorgeous black dress.

"Yes you can! Just once!" She said then came closer to me. "Return it after." She whispered.

I laughed. "Lets go somewhere I can afford." I stated and walked out of there.

* * *

Half an hour later we met up at the food court. The twins were getting tired, and they were hungry so I really had to go. "So, I see you guys tomorrow morning, and evening, I really have to go."

Oh!" Tori said standing up from her lunch and coming over to hug me. The hug felt strange but I guess I was gonna date her, I may as well allow it. I am not much of a hugger. "I can't wait till tomorrow night." She whispered.

I smiled, "see you in the morning." Then I walked away and as I did I noticed she was checking me out. She was? God I wish I looked as fit as she did, but I did look pretty good. Because I made sure I looked hot as fuck so that Andre would see that I could do just fine without him. I turned my head and caught her gaze. I smiled and waved and kept walking.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

The studio was so packed in the morning I didn't notice when she walked in. I was busy trying to Follow Kim as she did a little Zumba for the folks. She was doing Samba and I followed during one turn we had to face the back and she was standing right behind me. _Jade_ was standing right behind me, her hips moving sensually to the music. I kind of lost my step and as she turned back I was still facing her.

She smiled and moved around me like instructors sometimes do, she was a natural. She spun me around so I was facing forwards and sort of bumped my hip. I felt a shiver run down my spine at her touch. Fuck she was hot. "Alright everybody, now let's get a little bit of Sh'bam with Cat and Tori!" Kim stated and I had to shake my self out of that and head over to the microphone.

"Happy New year!" I shouted. "How is every one doing this morning?" I hear the whoop from the crowd and laugh. "Yes! Now that we have had a little Zumba warm up, let's continue the dance party. Start with a step forward with your left foot, and then bring them together. Come to the center then step out with your right." I said demonstrating slowly. "Cause you know we're about to set the house on fuego!" Then I broke out and started to move it faster. Yeah Jade had me shaken up, but I was in my element. "Stop here and just bump your hips from side to side."

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I don't think I could get used to having to share my girl like this. Did I really think that? Did I really think she was mine? I smirked and she smiled directly at me as she bumped those luscious hips from side to side. It made me move more energetically. I danced like this for her. Only her.

After two hours of dancing, I was on the floor on a yoga mat as Cat taught Body Flow. Tori walked past me and slapped me five "Save some energy for me later." She said.

"I'll just take a nap here. I'll be ready." I answered and she laughed all the way out of the room. I really needed to relax before tonight. All contact we had today was really charged; I hoped it wasn't just me and that she was feeling all of this, because it would totally suck if these emotions were one sided.

I turned my head toward Cat, who was showing a stretch that felt particularly good. Her eye was on me, and she smiled a small knowing smile before shifting her weight and looking in another direction.


	8. New Years

**A/N: This is long coming... it is about time for this. it is the date! YAY! okay so we are on to the fiction part of this story... though My very own relationship with this woman has progressed to a true friendship and is exactly where I wanted it to be. in the first place. I know you didn't ask or don't care but I thought I'd share. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"She's not coming… I know it!" I said as I paced Cat's living room. Cody sat on the floor playing with Robbie

"Aunt Tor?" Cody interrupted me. "Why don't you go with mommy? You go with her all the time."

I smiled at the little boy and picked him up. "Because Mommy wants to spend new years right here with her favorite boys."

'Then why can't you stay?" He asked.

"Cody, get back to your video game, your daddy's going to win." Cat said then pulled me into the kitchen. "Tori please relax, she is into you and you know it."

"Yeah, but Cat you know she's shy, what if she totally backs out?" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Tor… She will be here… Trust me." Cat said trying to talk me off the ledge. "She's going to come here and give me those precious babies and you are gonna go out with her, and if you don't come back tonight, I'm cool with it. Because I hope you have a really wonderful time."

I looked at Cat and my eyes narrowed. "What do you mean not come back?"

Cat gave me a funny look, "Really Tor?"

"It's a first date!"

"The way you two were buzzing around each other this morning, I wouldn't be surprised." Cat said, pouring me a glass of wine.

I really wouldn't know what to do if it got to that point. "Now I'm even more nervous."

"Just let your instincts take over." My heart pounded. What? I didn't actually know what I was doing. I couldn't possibly want to do that with her; but oh it had been a while.

"Man… I really need to get laid soon." I stated, leaning forward on to the kitchen island as I began to laugh. Cat laughed along with me. "It's been a long time."

"That's a great line… You might scare her off…"

"Oh my god…" I said my hands running through my hair. "It just dawned on me… She probably has no clue how to be with a girl either."

"Well, You never know now do you?" Cat said taking a sip of her own wine. "The way she looks at you sometimes, it's like she knows exactly what she wants to do with you."

I looked at my watch, "She's not here."

"She'll be here."

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I had been sitting in Cat's driveway for ten minutes when I decided I should drive myself back home. There is no way I should be here. We are going to go to a party that she was invited to with all these people staring at her like she is some sort of Hollywood starlet because that is just what they do.

I turned the key in the ignition. "Jade, you are such a chicken." I said then shut the engine off. I looked over at the other car in the driveway. She was obviously there and waiting for me.

"Chi-ken?" One of the twins said, I turned and smiled at my babies.

"You want to go see Cat and Ari?" I asked them. They nodded. Even though I know they don't even understand who Cat or Ariana are, they said yes. I smiled and got out of my car, lifting each of them out of their car seats and walking hand in hand with them, and a diaper bag loaded with diapers and formula for at least eight hours, towards the house.

I paused at the door; my hand poised to hit the doorbell but I stopped myself, if it wasn't for little twin hands knocking at the door, I would have backed away. They must have been waiting for me because Robbie opened the door right away looking down at the babies. "Well Hello? Are you knocking at my door?"

"Yah." Aiden said. Aine chose that moment to be like her mother and hide behind my legs, which Robbie took in appreciatively. I should have felt weird about it, the dude was married to my date's best friend… but strangely I didn't.

"Hey Jade, Come on in." He said stepping aside as Aiden walked inside as if he owned the house.

I smiled and picked Aine up. "Hi, thank you."

Inside, I heard Cat squeal at Aiden at how adorable he was, and my heart beat faster, because if Cat knew that I was there, so did Tori. Confirmed, Tori came out to greet me with Aiden in her arms. We gave each other a one armed hug hello as Cat grabbed Aine from me, and Robbie grabbed the boy from Tori.

Tori looked me over and smiled, "You look great."

I smiled and swept my eyes over her. "You too."

"Okay, give me that bag and head out guys or the twins are gonna have a fit. Say bye to Mommy" Cat said taking the bag from me and getting Aine to wave back at me. Aine immediately started to cry and I panicked. She never did that at the kids club so I was a little surprised she was being like this. "Don't worry about it, she will be fine the moment you leave. Have a great time." Cat said

"Thanks Cat." Tori said and pulled me toward the door. "She's great with kids," She said to me. I looked back at the children and waved to them then looked down at our entwined hands. How did they get like this? I didn't even realize that she had taken my hand.

We walked silently hand in hand until she opened the passenger side door to her car. "Thank you." I said, telling myself that it was just she and I; that I needed to loosen up. But I wanted her to like me so I didn't know what to say to make her like me.

She got into the car and looked over at me. "You know I already like you, relax."

I laughed at how she always seemed to read my mind and shook my head. "Just drive."

She started up her car and her sound system kicked in loudly. She reached the volume and turned it down. "Sorry, "

"That's alright? Is that the next Body Jam Release?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're launching in a few weeks so I've gotta get it nice and ingrained in my head." She stated, "Let me take it out."

"No! It's okay, I don't mind the preview," I said.

Tori smiled and drove on in silence.

We got to the Standard, and headed to the top. This was a seriously swanky party. Whoever was throwing it must have charged a lot. "Oh my god Tori… I… I wouldn't be able to pay you back for this."

She looked at me. "I got the tickets as a gift in exchange for a training session for the owner. Don't worry about it."

I relaxed and smiled. It didn't cost her anything. "This is pretty awesome." I stated.

She smiled back at me. "_I'm_ taking _you_ out, okay? My treat. Don't worry about anything."

We stepped out of the elevator and as we moved into the space someone recognized her immediately and she was swept away into the crowd, pulling me along in her wake. There were lots of people that went to the gym there at the party. They asked after Cat so Tori would turn to introduce me saying "She grew five inches and dyed her hair brown." I would then usually smile, shake their hand and state my name and listen to them continue to take her attention from me. "I'm going to go get us some drinks, you want anything?" I leaned forward and asked her.

Her eyes widened and she turned to me. "I'm sorry Jade… Um, Come on." She said and took my hand, leading me to the bar. "Hey!" She called out to the bartender.

"Tori!" the bartender said. "What can I do for you?"

"Here's my card; run my tab and cover anything she has with it." She stated, trying to hand the tender her platinum card.

He shook his head. "Owner said you and guest are covered."

"Awesome, so she's guest." Tori said and the bartender looked me over.

"You are one lucky girl Tor." He said then smiled at me. "Been checking you out at the gym."

I blushed, didn't really know what to think. "Oh… Thanks?" I said and turned to Tori who had been pulled away again. I sighed and turned back to the bar tender. "Does she have a usual?"

"Perfect 10. I'll make it for her," He said.

"I'd like to try that too."

"You really can't take Tori anywhere in this neighborhood. You might as well be dating a celebrity." He said to me.

"How do you know this is a date?" I asked him.

"Tori and I are old friends from high school. I know how she looks like when she has a major crush on someone." He said with a shrug. "Plus she keeps checking out your tits."

I looked down at the plunging neckline and laughed. "Yeah they are pretty nice… The one thing I hope I don't lose if I lose weight."

"Self confidence!" He said nodding. "You'll need it, Tor is very popular."

I nodded, "This is our first date and I have yet to say more than a few words to her."

"You have to kind of get in the middle, she talks to everyone because they're her client base so you have to let everyone know she is here with you." He said putting the drinks in front of me.

I smiled, "Thanks… um what's your name?"

"Ryder," he said then signaled to Tori. "Now get in there."

I nodded and walked away to join my date. I took a deep breath and decided that instead of the mousy screenwriter, maybe I needed to be an actress for a change and act like I deserved all the attention. On my way toward Tori I searched my brain for that girl that I wish I were. This was no time to be shy, and as I walked I could feel my hips sway, and my chest cleave and I just knew I was the hottest thing in the room. It was the girl I transformed into when I danced. It is the girl that Tori likes.

I walked up to her from behind and I leaned forward whispering into her ear. "Perfect ten, for a perfect ten." The hot dude talking to her faltered when Tori blushed and turned to face me. Her nose close to min, this was like an almost kiss, but I raised the glass with her drink and she smiled and took it.

"Did my brother in law tell you I liked them?" She asked.

I tilted my head. "Ryder is your brother in law?"

"Yeah, he is the hotel general manager. This party is for the Hotel staff that are off duty and their management. Because most celebrities are… busy on New Years."

"Your sister is here?" I asked her a little panicky.

"No," Tori said. "She went to palm springs to be with my parents, Ryder had to stay for work."

"So you're spying on him for her?" I asked.

"Hardly… Ryder is charming, but there is not one disloyal bone in his body. He volunteers as the bartender because it makes him feel good to just sit back and watch people."

I looked over at Ryder and he nodded. I smiled at him then shook my dancer persona back on, and she didn't want to talk about the in-laws anymore. "What made you ask me out?"

It was her turn to smirk. She let her eyes roam my body a little. "You're kinda hot, if you didn't notice." I arched my brow, and she laughed, "and you always stare at my ass in class."

I laughed and shrugged, "and your abs and your hot ass legs." I shrugged and continued. "Your hair, your mouth, your eyes… You are always at the front and you are telling me how to move I kind of have to stare at you."

She was blushing now and I laughed. "Well you seem to look a little bit harder than you're supposed to."

I nodded and gave her that. "I always wanna just…" I reach out and touch her midsection as I say, "Touch your abs."

I felt her shiver against my touch, "Oh yeah?" She asked but she didn't move.

I took it as a sign and I moved the hand from her abs and slid it along her hip and to the small of her back bringing her closer to me. I brought my mouth near her ear and I felt her shiver again before I said, "You want to dance?'

She took a deep breath and stepped back nodding. She finished off her drink, as did I, and we set our glasses aside. She took my hand and led me to the dance floor just as one of the freakiest songs on the radio started to play.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

She was different, in girlfriend mode, like… Oh my god, exactly how I needed her to be. I loved this side of her; the side that said I was hers for the night and no one better grab me away from her right now.

She let it happen at first, I guess she understands that this is how I keep myself fed, but then, this new creature pressed against my body had me so hot. I laid my head down on her shoulder and her breath hitched. Oh I had her just as worked up as she had me.

I turned my head and began to kiss and nip at her neck. "I want you to be the last person I kiss this year and the first person I kiss the next." I whispered.

"You still have time to fit someone else in." She said with a chuckle stepping away from my violating lips.

"I don't think I wanna kiss anyone else. Look at us Jade. Look how well we fit together." We did, we were almost the same height, width was a little different, and I really couldn't take my attention away from the breasts that cleaved behind the thin material of her dress.

She looked up at the count down clock; it was five minutes before midnight. Then she looked back at me, she started to move closer. She was going to kiss me, but just then, the song changed into a faster beat. She pulled away and turned me around.

It was fun to be out with someone who could dance. We danced and laughed and then the DJ turned it back to a slow Jam and I could hold her close again. "Kiss me," I said, "You know you want to."

Then she kissed me… my cheek. "Alright everyone, the countdown is on! The ball will drop in Ten!" The DJ stated and the crowd began the count down. She didn't let me go and she kissed my other cheek on eight; continuing to kiss various places on my face as the countdown neared zero. Her eyes closed on five, and she kissed my lips softly letting it linger for four, three, two, one… I know it is the fitness instructor in me but I appreciated the timing as she deepened the kiss as the crowd counted zero.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer if that was possible and took control from her that she gladly gave up. She had taken me and made me hers, now it was my turn. My hands moved from her shoulders down her back and rested on her hips. She relaxed a little, but when we finally broke away she let go of me like she had just realized what she had done. "Um… do you like, wanna sit down or something?" She asked.

I smiled at her and led her to the elevator. "Lets just go hang out at my apartment. I live close by."

She followed me and nodded. The door to the elevator closed and I felt her heat next to me. I looked at her from her gorgeous suede slouch boots up her fishnet covered legs to the black figure hugging dress, to the cleaving bosom to her lips and finally her eyes.

She looked at my lips and a smirk appeared on her lips. "You wanna kiss me don't you?" she said, her voice husky and here eyes darkened with want.

My answer was to press her against to corner of the elevator kissing her just like she guessed. She stiffened in shock at first but then her hands found their way on to my hips. I took this very moment to cup the breasts I was so aching to touch. I think I found her spot because she moaned and practically dissolved into a puddle in my arms.

"Ahem." We heard and Jade gave a start letting go of my hips. I turned my head and we were already down at the lobby.

I giggled at the sheepish expression on my date's face and pulled her toward my car.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

This isn't happening, this… wait, it is. "Please…" She whispered into my ear as I slid my hands lower on her body.

"Shit." I whispered and try to pull away but her strong legs wrap around my waist and hold me in place. "Tori…"

"Jade… Please."

"I want to be with you, but… I don't want a one-night stand. I don't want to taint what we…"

"JADE!" Tori groaned but she let me go. We both sat up her thighs straddling me. We faced each other and just kind of stared for a while. "I really like you, but I understand that you don't want to do this right now. Stay here with me tonight anyway. Let's talk."

I smiled and she kissed me softly and wrapped herself around me, pulling me down atop her. When she let me up for air, I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you been with a girl before?" She asked.

I dropped my head on to her shoulder and she held me. "Yes, she was older, and… Impatient, and a lousy lay."

Tori laughed and ran her fingers through my hair. "Is that why you were with that one dude?" I don't want to talk about Andre. I don't want to think about being with him. It was good physically, but that heart connection was not there.

I came back up on my elbows and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be a lousy lay." I whispered. "I think you're beautiful, and just like every other boy at the gym I imagined what this would be like. But I don't think I know you well enough to please you."

"I get it." She whispered and ran her fingers through my hair. Her eyes never leaving mine. Her hands wandered lower and she cupped my breast again. "I want to go out with you again."

"Yeah?" I said running my hands along the bare thigh that is wrapped around my waist.

She hummed affirmatively and sighed. "I have been alone for a long time. I know had I brought some dude into this apartment I would have been finished, no cuddles no kisses no conversation… I really like this."

I shifted and turned Tori around so that I could spoon her. My breasts pressed against her bare back and we talked. We talked all night till like 6am, when I finally fell asleep. Her phone rang soon after, and I heard her answer groggily which turned my mommy ears on. "Cat, we just fell asleep like two hours ago." She whisper groaned.

"Did you get laid?" I could hear clearly from the receiver and she sat up quickly. I smirked and opened my eyes.

"None of your business. Just give us a couple of hours we will be there… I just need a little more time." She said as if she really didn't want me to go.

I sighed and sat up kissing her shoulder and she shuddered. "I really should go, twins are not easy Tor."

I stood from the bed and tried to drag the sheets with me but she pulled it off of me and watched me walk to my clothes. She bit her lip then said to Cat. "We will be there soon."

She hung up her phone and walked toward her dresser naked and I think my brain melted and drained out of my ears, seeing her in the light of day like this made me so hot that I almost regretted stopping the night before. "Do you wanna hang with the kids and me today?"

She smiled, "Yeah… I'd like that."


	9. Playdate

**Tori**

"Aine and Aiden mommy's here!" Cat said after she let us into her house. The two babies smiled and toddled up to their mother. The grins on their faces were enough to make me feel all, warm, fuzzy and maternal. I wonder how Jade felt.

I looked at Cat and she smirked at us… Well me. When Jade turned to get the twins ready, She pulled me aside. "What are you up to today? She whispered.

I shrugged, "We're gonna go to her place to get the kids stuff and I don't know what were going to do after that."

"Tomorrow... you still going to Flow Training?" Cat asked. "Because…"

I rolled my eyes. "Cat… work is work… It's going to get done. You still gonna let me do two tracks next Friday?"

"You better pass Tor… I know you're distracted..."

Her husband walked in and interrupted us, giving me a kiss on the cheek in greeting. "Jade's ready and heading to her car." Robbie stated.

I Smiled at Robbie and headed for the door. "You know I'll pass… I'm Tori."

Cat laughed as I ran out of the door. She was placing the children in the car seats. "Ready?" I asked.

"I think Aine is getting sick." Jade said.

"Oh…" I looked at the little girl. She was a little tearful but not crying her nose was red, as was her face. I didn't know what to say. Please lets just hang out she looks fine she will be fine? no way... moms know better, and Her being is sick is probably true.

"She's a little warm, and she's clingy." Jade continued coming over to me. "I can't go anywhere with her like that."

"We can stay in," I whispered softly unable to give up.

She smiled at me and ran her hands through my hair. "You don't mind?"

I smiled back and took her hand. "I just want to hang out with you. I'm gonna be gone all weekend."

She nodded, "Okay, follow me then." She said getting into her car.

I headed over to mine and waited for her to pull out of Cat's driveway. My mind kept replaying the things we said and did all night; I realized we needed to just stay in because I was getting so sleepy.

Another thing, as we drove, I realized, that I could walk to Jade's house. She turned into the parking lot of her building and I smirked. She only lives 6 blocks away. Unfortunately there were no parking spaces for me. I stopped and stepped out of the car. This was starting to feel forced. Like it was going to be too much work. I leaned against my door and waited for her as she held on to her children. "I'm sorry, this is insane." She said coming up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked reaching into my car and pulling out the keys. I reached over to Aiden and picked him up then took one of the diaper bags from her to help her. She sighed in relief.

"This is too much work… I am too much work, I'll constantly be thinking about how inconvenienced you feel today It just won't work."

She was worried about what I was thinking… and the issue is that she was right. The only thing was, that I really didn't care that it was too hard. I followed her up the stairs to her fourth floor apartment. "Anything worth having, we should work for."

She paused from trying to unlock her door and smiled. "I didn't get a chance to pick up before we left last night. So…"

"Okay… " I said, I mean how messy could it be. I looked around the room and there were toys everywhere, but it isn't as bad as all of that. I mean I would expect toys to be everywhere. I put Aiden down and looked around her cozy little apartment. It is a one bedroom. "You sleep in the living room?"

She looked at me as she put Aine down on the floor, "yeah."

That has to suck for privacy… but then again I bet she wasn't thinking about getting in a relationship at all. I want her to think about it now though. "I'm gonna go… park my car at home and take Brody out for a walk." I said.

She looked a little disappointed. She bit her lip, and nodded. "I see ya next week I guess."

"Jade…" I started coming toward her. "Is it okay if I bring Brody and just kind of hang here for the rest of the day? Because I am sure that both you and I will be napping for a while." Jade smirked, and just kissed me in response. "Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" She asked and stepped back. "Now hurry before you get towed."

I was flushed; I loved it when she dropped her insecurities. She became a totally sexy beast. "I'll be back."

"You better." She answered.

"I'll bring Lunch." I stated heading toward the door.

Jade smirked again. "I don't eat hippie food, bring something good."

I laughed and headed out of the door. I never ran so fast in my life. I don't run marathons but this time… I was going to make sure I made it back in less than an hour. I called the take out place as I walked to the car. Food was ordered by the time I was stopped at the first light.

I parked my car went up the stairs. I fed the dog; I packed an overnight bag. I grabbed my Body Flow Materials and set them by the door so I could grab them quickly in the morning. The doorbell rang just in time as I grabbed the leash. "Perfect timing!" I said opening the door. I handed the delivery guy double the amount of the bill, and he smiled a huge smile as he handed me my food... I put Brody on the Leash and grabbed my bags and headed out of the door.

Anything worth having is hard work.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

She lives close by, It shouldn't take too long. When she drove past my place last night to get to her apartment I shivered, but I didn't say anything. I mean I could have run into her so many times.

I picked up the toys, and kind of monitored Aiden to make sure he wasn't getting sick like his sister. Nope. He was so active. Aine however was not, she sat with her bottle and watched Dora while she pulled on her right ear. "Great." I mumbled as I finished picking up after them and rushed to spruce up the bathroom and throw my clothes in the bedroom closet.

When she got back, Aine and Aiden had eaten their food and fallen asleep it had been a good forty-five minutes. Brody looked around my house curiously and sniffed at the door to the bedroom. I guess he could smell the kids. And he plopped himself down in front of the door as if to say he was guarding them.

"I brought some Thai food," She said placing a grocery bag on the table.

"Mmm," I said smiling and grabbing her overnight bag placing it in the coat closet. "I love Thai food."

She smiled relieved and headed toward my freshly cleaned kitchen. I pulled out two plates and a couple of cups and we served ourselves a helping and sat in front of my TV and watched the last episode of some dance show on Disney.

Once we were done I grabbed her plate and headed back to the kitchen to watch them. Mind you we hadn't really had a real conversation yet. I suck at things like starting a conversation, and she was probably scrambling for a way to proceed.

As I washed the dishes I felt her come behind me and she kissed the nape of my neck. I shivered as she took my hands and made me drop the plate back in the sink "The kids are asleep."

I turned around to face Tori, I wanted to channel her energy, her confidence. I leaned forward and I kissed her. "What do you wanna do? Just make out till they wake up? Didn't we do that last night."

"This is what, our third date?" Tori said with a smirk pulling me toward my Futon which also served as my bed.

I laughed, "How do you figure?"

"Well, There is today, then last night… then there was that Christmas party."

"What?" I said chuckling as she pushed me back and straddled my lap.

"Well we slept together." She said and leaned into me and I could feel her taut abdominal muscles against my softer ones.

"Tori," I moaned as she began to nip and nibble at my neck. "That wasn't …"

"I like you a lot, I want you to be my girlfriend." Tori said softly, "Will you be in a relationship with me?"

My eyes opened, and met her honey brown orbs. "Seriously?"

She sat back. "Yes…"

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you. Have you ever been with a girl before?" I asked, "or wanted to be with one, longed for one, dreamed of one… or is this just a new and convenient cure for loneliness." I needed to know that she was serious because if I was going to expose my self to someone, anyone, I was not setting myself up to being hurt again.

However, as soon as I said it I regretted it. Tori clamped her mouth shut and sat on the couch again. She didn't leave. She could have easily called for her dog grabbed her bag and walked back to her apartment. But she didn't, she just sat back almost trying to disappear into the couch. "I've never been in a relationship before." She said softly.

I looked at her and she leaned forward covering her face. I couldn't believe that. Tori was beautiful, intelligent, and positive… "So many people want you."

"Yeah… Don't get me wrong, Ive had my share of bed partners, but to say I have trusted them with more... I have never been anyone's girlfriend. I guess I'm picky." She stated, her voice almost sounded on the verge of tears.

Wait… she just said she's picky… out of all of the gorgeous men in Los Angeles that hit on her, and want to be with her, she picked me. Me? I could feel my insides liquefy. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." I said reaching out to her. "Tor, please don't cry, or you'll make me cry… and that's something Jade just doesn't do."

She laughed. I pulled her to me and she kissed me deepening the kiss right away. I moaned into it as I surged forward and lay her back on the futon and I lay astride her. Her hands roamed my body as I looked for the latch that would make my futon turn into a bed. "It's been a long time for me Jade… I'll try to be good, but…" she whispered as I had moved my lips down to her neck.

"Fuck that, let's go…" I said, as I finally was able to make the futon lay flat.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Jade gets on her knees as soon as the futon is turn to night mode. She has a nice futon a push button one that kinda lifted up and moved out. It felt like I was on a ride. The thing that made me dizzy, however, was the view of this woman above me pulling my work out cami, which she still wore, up over her head. I got to see her beautiful bare breasts again.

I couldn't believe this, the last time I had had sex had to be at least two years. I was just as nervous now as I was the first time, but even more excited. My hands found her hips, not to be so crude as to go directly to her attractive breast. They slowly moved up her sides and finally cupped the mounds. She closed her eyes and dropped her hands on either side of my head. This allowed me to look at them as much as I wanted. I came up on my elbows and took one of them into my mouth and suckled.

Jade moaned as she trembled. One of her hands caressed my thigh and moved to my hip she placed her knee between my legs and pulled me flush against it just before she applied some friction to my core as she lay over me. "I've been dreaming of this for months," she whispered into the skin of my neck, "I can't hold back anymore."

I moaned as her hips press against mine and we writhe flush against each other. We kiss and rub generating a frustrating heat and I am ready to undress when we hear a cry in the other room… well she hears it.

Jade stopped and looked toward the bedroom. I am so worked up my hips keep moving of their own accord, but Jade's body cools down considerably. I bit my lip and let her arms go as she was already mentally disengaged from what we were doing. "I'm sorry… I."

"It's okay… I'll help." I said as I watched her pull on her shirt again. I sighed as those beauties disappeared. And followed her into her room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the twins and Brody. Well I played with Aiden and She just paced back and forth with Aine and talked with us from afar. Aine looked like she was in pain and she just kept giving her Tylenol to bring her fever down. "Will Aiden get sick next?"

She shook her head. "Aine has chronic ear infections. I knew I should have been paying more attention to that stuffy nose of hers." She said as she shifted the sleeping girl in her arms. She had just given her a cup of milk and some soft food she had been getting a sponge bath ready for her and a full on bath for Aiden but she fell asleep before she got to her. She put the baby in the bed then came out to Aiden.

She began to undress him and change the stinky diaper. And I looked on as she did this. I remembered changing Cat's son's diapers, and Aiden was certainly black… Oh my god what am I thinking? Though I feel oddly proud of him as if I had made a contribution to his DNA makeup. Like he was my baby boy and he was gonna make someone very happy with that one day.

I check on Brody, we took a bit of a walk around the neighborhood earlier, and he was super tired. When she was done with Aiden, I sort of went over to the kitchen sink drained and cleaned it off for her. Then I looked at her fridge She had lots to choose from, and an inordinate amount of milk… My god. I began to make breakfast for dinner. If I was gonna be a girlfriend I was going to be a helpful one.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Entertaining my girlfriend and nursing a sick baby was tiring for an introvert like me. I needed to be off to myself, so when I got Aiden dressed I set him down in his crib and sunk down on the floor in their room and just waited for my body to relax. I was wound up tight.

I wanted her here, but I needed her to go. Just go. But then again, maybe she would take care of me now. I rolled my head toward the door and I heard her going around in the kitchen. I took a deep breath. Pancakes…

I perked up and walked out of the room closing it behind me and heading straight toward her. "babe, you're cooking?"

She startled at the word babe. she smiled nervously and turned back to what she was doing. "Yes," Tori said, "you like pancakes?"

"It's my favorite." I stated feeling a little lucky that she was there.

"Good. Sit." She said sitting me down at the breakfast bar. She continued cooking but every once in a while she would glance in my direction and kind of hide a smile. "Are you just going to stare at me?" She finally asked.

"Yes." I answered and reached for a bottled water on the counter.

"Jade… you can talk to me you know." She said.

"I don't need to say anything, and I am admiring the view."

"I'm looking forward to this weekend's training." She said slipping into easy conversation. She was not as comfortable in silence as I was.

"Body Flow right?" I asked… "Where is that?"

"Inland… I wasn't sure if I really wanted to brave the traffic to come back and forth." She stated absently.

"What about Brody?" I asked I really hoped she wasn't hoping to leave him here.

"Oh if I decide to stay there, then I'll just call Cat and she'd feed and water him. She's got keys."

I nodded and shugged some more water. Of course Cat's got the keys. It isn't that I don't like Brody, he's all right for a four-legged furry thing, but I already have two pooping and peeing things to take care of. "That's good then, maybe you will learn how great silence actually is." I said once I swallowed.

She laughed and shook her head as she turned back to the pancakes. We ate. It was great we learned about each other's families. Her mom and dad who want her to settle down with a great guy and have children already. "You're not getting any younger Tori, that job is gonna make you sterile."

"What?" I said laughing.

"Yeah I mean, I think I know why I never stayed with a guy… I have never had a relationship like I have slept with guys but I just didn't feel like bothering with them after." She said.

"Such a man…" I said with a smirk.

She laughed and shook her head. "my closest relationship is with Cat. You are the only person I have wanted to be with physically this badly…"

"That's just cause we haven't slept together yet." I stated leaning back on the bar chair.

She hopped off of her chair and came toward me nestling herself between my thighs and leaning her chest against mine her hands caressing my thigh. "We should really work on that." She whispered as she got closer. Then she kissed my lips ardently, and more passionately than I have ever felt and I melted and I wet myself as I moaned my pleasure at what she was doing. "Jade, maybe I'm just gay."

"Maybe…" I said and leaned forward capturing her lips again. And for her first time, my girlfriend really wasn't bad at giving me pleasure.


	10. Broken

**A/N: I've been gone ... probably will be gone more often than not. here is a longish chapter to tide you guys over. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I am so gay… I sighed as I lay on Jade's sofa bed alone because she got up in the middle of the night to give Aine a dose of medicine. I was cold her living room was huge and drafty. But I didn't want to move from my spot, It was delicious, smelled of us, and it reminded me that she was the only one that has ever made me this wet, or took me to a full orgasm.

She was so good with that tongue, and her long fingers… god I got wet just thinking about it. I sighed and began to drift back to sleep especially when she slid in behind me Just as naked as me warming me up instantly.

I turned to face Jade and kissed her again. She had brushed her teeth while she was up, unfair… now I feel my breath is rank. I started to pull away but she held me tight. Then she moaned and dropped her head to my shoulder. "Do you really have to go to a training this weekend?"

I pulled my fingers through her hair and caressed her body. "Can I come back tonight?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?" I nodded, and she smiled. "Of course." Then we spent the rest of the morning touching and caressing each other back to sleep.

"Tor," I heard as I was shaken awake. "Baby it's six, you have to walk home to get your car and stuff." She said she was dressed in something other than Gym clothes, she was hot.

"You going somewhere?" I asked as she walked toward the kitchen sink. She had a simple oatmeal and coffee sitting on the breakfast bar for both of us.

She turned to look at me. "I have to work. It is a make up from last year, they asked for a Saturday session."

I was embarrassed, I didn't know she worked… of course she did, she was a single mother. "What do you do?"

"I am a Spanish language instructor." She said taking a spoon full of oatmeal. I walked over to her and kissed her neck. We started to get into what we were doing, when there was a knock on her door. Her eyes widened and she stood up from the breakfast bar kind of jarring me back to life. "You're naked, and that's my sitter." She said pushing me toward the bathroom.

I heard her talking to her sitter in Spanish. She was really good at it, her little American accent was cute as hell. I stepped out on to the hallway. "Buen dia." The older Mexican lady said to me as I came out of the bathroom in my gym clothes.

I smiled, "Hola!" I said and looked over at Tori she was rushing to finish up her oatmeal.

"Es su perro?" She asked pointing at Brody. I nodded and called him over. "Que lindo. Muy bonito."

"Gracias." I said with a smile, I guess I was going to have to introduce myself. "Soy—"

"Ah, Elsa… esta es mi… novia Tori." Jade said as she headed for her bed and made it back into a couch. "Ella se tiene que ir, porque va tardicimo."

"Si, es cierto." I said looking at my girlfriend. She didn't look shocked that I spoke Spanish.

"Babe I'll drive you and Brody to your apartment or you are not gonna get inland in time." Jade said , it was like she was in a totally different mode. She didn't even notice Elsa's shocked expression because she came out to her.

"Jade, tu novia?" Elsa said in shock. "Le dices a tu tia se muere del shock."

Jade just laughs "Elsa, my family disowned me the first time I came out to them. Mommy died right after."

"Ah… bueno… bienvenida Tori," She said with a warm smile. I nodded and I smiled at Jade who waited patiently by the door. I called Brody to me and walked with her out of the door.

She drove Brody and I silently to my apartment I really needed to know what was up with her. I hated her silences, and as I was about to speak, she said. "Elsa raised me. She was my nanny." I bit my lower lip and let her speak. " My parents Traveled a lot and Spanish was my first language."

Well that was one question answered. "You were disowned?"

She nodded. "They thought that I was acting out at first, then I hooked up with my professor in college. They stopped funding me I had to find my way. I met Andre at school… They really didn't like that either. They refuse to acknowledge the twins. But Elsa… she said she would help, when things with him got bad. So she watches them for me for free when I need to work."

"She's all the family you have." I said softly. She nodded and I realized I hadn't really asked her much about hers last night. She doesn't talk about herself much. "Well… now you have me."

She looked at me and smiled. She only took my hand and squeezed it then let go and turned into my parking lot. "I see you later?" she asked.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss her. We lingered for a bit until Brody whined . I smiled and headed out of the car. I had to get into work mode. I have never been this love fogged in my life.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I sat in a room alone in this stupid building with a man. I couldn't help but feel nervous because it was the weekend and like I said, I was alone with him.

The halls were eerily silent just the sound of he and I having a conversation about the meals we like to eat in Spanish. "Jade, tienes novio?" The question threw me off and I looked at Sam with a raised brow. Why would he ask me something so personal. It's none of his business whether I have a boyfriend or not.

"Yo? No." I answered

He seemed to fumble with what he wanted to say to me. "Quiero salir con tigo."

I sat there stunned for a second. Why all of a sudden was I getting propositions in every direction. Now that I didn't need it. "No puedo, soy su instructora." I told him I coulndn't go out with me because I was his instructor.

"You are way more fascinating to me as a woman than an instructor, can't I just get reassigned." He dropped all pretense of practice and moved to hold my hand.

I removed my hand from his grip. "I wouldn't go out with you even if you did." I answered.

"You said you weren't going out with anyone."

"You asked me if I had a boyfriend… You are not my type."

"What is your type?" He asked.

I blinked at him really slowly. "Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

"But…" he said a little dumbfounded. "You have kids, you were married…"

"See how that worked out?" I mumbled. I looked at my watch and said. "Look lets break for lunch and get back into it after."

He nodded and hung his head… needless to say I came back after lunch, but he didn't.

I had come out of class and saw I had a message from Tori. "Having a fantastic time at the training wish you were here."

"I miss you too," I texted back.

"I'm coming straight to you tonight Cat's got Brody"

My heart skipped a beat. I wished I had somewhere to send the twins. I don't I hope she isn't disappointed that my attention will be so divided. "Okay."

"I wanna show you some really relaxing poses I learned today." She continued.

"No wild acrobatics please, I am still not quite in as good a shape as you are." I texted back. I could imagine her tilting her head back and laughing at this, then getting in trouble with a yogi or something for not paying attention.

I had a few hours before I had to be home, since my student bailed, so I went to the spa and spent seventy dollars in grooming that Tori better appreciate because it isn't something I can do often. When I got home, my door was open, and Elsa was arguing with "Andre! What the fuck?" I screamed taking Aine from his hands by force letting Elsa go after Aiden.

"I want to see my kids!" he said.

"You need to leave, you can't just come here and see them whenever you want. That's not how it works." I said kissing my little girl's burning head. "Aine is sick anyway."

"I can take care of my kid." He said faltering a little bit I knew he wanted to run. He looked me over and caught a glimpse of something I was not quite aware of. He ran his hands trough my hair and tilted his head biting his lower lip. "You been fucking someone haven't you?"

I moved out of his reach and turned away from him taking Aine to her crib. "That's none of your business. And you have them one weekend a month while you are stationed in California. Please stick to that schedule."

"Look girl, I should have a say as to who spends time with my kids." He stated.

"Well, that was not in the divorce papers. So I suggest you just stop trying to cock block and continue screwing that cow you cheated on me with." I smiled and pushed him toward the door.

"Bitch you know what?" He stopped and he turned to leave. "I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will," I murmured closing the door behind him.

"Ese hombre es un idiota."

"I know he is an idiot, but I was trying to play things straight Elsa. It just didn't work for me." I answered coming toward her and hugging her. "Thanks, mama I owe you."

"Me muero por estos niños, sabes?" She stated stroking then patting my cheek. "I see you next time."

"Yeah…" I stared off into space as I walked her to the door. She would die for my children. She is more of a grandmother than my own mother ever was.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I rushed through her parking lot searching for a guest spot at her building. I nearly ran over this black dude. He looked a little familiar, but everyone looked familiar to me I saw so many people every day. Maybe he was a participant to Body Combat or Body Pump. Dude was huge. I waved and smiled then stopped my car and ran up the stairs by two.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Elsa opened it. I smiled widely, and she kind of looked off to the side and smiled back. "Hola hijita, voy corriendo que tengo un compromise ahorita."

"Yeah, don't let me keep you." I said and waved goodbye. And there she stood my girl. She smiled and I launched myself at her wrapping my arms around her and kissed her deeply. She moaned and staggered back a bit and leaned up against the wall in front of the door.

I let my hands roam her body and just as my hands reached the zipper of her skirt and pulled she stiffened completely. I pulled back and her eyes were wide. Confused I turned to look at what she saw. The door was wide open and standing there was the dude I had almost run over. "I'm taking my kids."

"You are not ." Jade said rushing to close the door before he got inside. Too late. She pulled on his arm and was knocked down on to the floor.

"Jade!" I screamed. But she got up off the ground and went after him. I picked up my phone.

"Andre! Leave! She's about to call the police." She said getting in front of him and pushing him back with all her strength. "You don't need that on your record and tell me the judge who would take a kid from a mother who has been hit and has no record." She tried to reason, and I paused before calling.

He stopped. "I don't want her with my kids. My little girl don't need to be seeing faggery."

At that Jade pulled her arm back and was about to hit him but I held her back. "Babe, if you hit him he wins." I whispered.

"GET OUT!" she growled in frustration. Then she charges him and pushes him out toward the door.

He yelled and screamed all the way out. My phone was clutched in my hand and I didn't know if I should call the police or not. I didn't and he stayed out there screaming until another neighbor called and he ran off before they got to him.

Once Andre was gone, Jade collapsed in a heap by the door. This was not what I had planned for us, but I could love her through this. I dropped to my knees and wrapped myself around her cradling her.

The twins were in their cribs and began to cry. She was not responding. They couldn't see her like this. I looked around the room and craned my neck to see if they had eaten. Not that I could tell from the floor. I stroked her hair kissed the base of her neck and stood up.

I saw their high chairs were in a mess. I looked in the fridge and saw their bottles were full. I pulled them out and placed them on the counter. I looked out at her and she hadn't moved. I walked into their room and saw bed clothes laid out for them and realized it was bed time. They were about to get their baths. I headed into the bathroom started a bath and made sure everything I needed was in there before I picked them both up and perched them both on my hips.

I bathed them both at the same time. I played with them a bit. Every time I spent time with them, I fell for them more and more. Aine was feisty. Something I hadn't seen the day before. I suppose it was because she had been feverish. She was a lot like her mother much more shy than Aiden. Aiden was a flirt, and I loved him. He was my boyfriend.

Once I had got them dressed and in their cribs with a bottle, I went over to check on their catatonic mother. She was no longer on the floor, but laid out on the couch, not yet turned to a bed. I released the hatch and converted it. She didn't stir. I kicked off my sneakers, and climbed in next to her and held her again. "Thank you." She whispered. I kissed the top of her head in response.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

She held me and stroked my hair for hours. Her closeness made me feel safe, and I knew I was sprung. I needed to end this, and fast. But not right that moment. Not that night. I just got her. I didn't want her to go just yet.

I turned my head and kissed her neck. She was shocked then she moaned as my hands began to explore her. "Jade…"

"Sh…" I said and captured her lips with mine. My hands made their way under her yoga shirt and I pulled it off, taking her nipple in my mouth.

She moane tangling her fingers through my hair. "Jade, god… yes."

I grabbed her arms and pushed them up over her head, but I didn't look at her, I went for her neck, yet again. I put both of her hands in one of my hands, and with the other I tugged at her yoga pants and panties at the same time... She kicked herself free of them and opened herself up to me. "You have far too many clothes on."

I murmured and made my way down her body kissing a trail down to her center. I devoured her. Wanting to taste her one more time before I did what I had to do and end this whole affair. I loved her first with my mouth, then with my fingers. Tori allowed me to get lost in her folds, I made her quake then collapsed next to her. Her eyes were closed tightly as she bit her lip.

I lay next to her my eyes closed. I felt her shift next to me. I slit my eye open and she was staring at me. Her brown eyes taking in the look of my wrinkled blouse and skirt; She reached out and unbuttoned my blouse. She unzipped my skirt once she was done and her hands left white-hot trails of sensation wherever they touched.

I trembled as she straddled me and kissed my neck, then my cheek then my jaw, then my lips subsequently melting into me. When I thought I could no longer breathe she pulled away and I could feel her eyes on me. "look at me." She whispered

I opened my eyes, and I bit my lower lip. I had to tell her now, before things get more complicated. She is just trying me out, she is just figuring things out for herself. Now she knows, and she'll find the girl of her dreams but I had to get out of her way.

She must have read all of this in my gaze , because she began to shake her head. "Are you kidding me? You can't do this to me."

"I can't loose my children." I whispered. "I'm just your starter girlfriend, and it's better if we end this now before emotions get too deep."

She didn't seem to know how to respond to this. She stood up and reached for her clothes quickly putting them on. "I can't believe you are gonna let that jerk run your life."

"They are my children. I birthed them. I care for them. It is my job to raise them and there isn't anyone better to do it but me." I answered angrily sitting up in bed. How the tide had turned in this conversation. "I can't think about me and what I want right now."

She began to cry. "You can't let him dictate your happiness."

"Tori, I am so glad you know who you are now. But I am just your starter girlfriend. You would have gotten tired and moved on eventually." I managed to say this with a straight face, I am just so glad the lights are low. Her face looked aggrieved. "The last thing I need is a temporary relationship right now." I completed.

"Fuck you Jade." She said. "You can't possibly understand this. I watched you cry over what that idiot did to you and I loved you through that. You can't tell me it didn't help."

"Yeah it helped, thanks." I said casually shrugging. " But you only think you love me right now."

She shook her head looking toward the children's room then back to me. I couldn't look anymore. I turned and faced the wall. Suddenly I heard the door slam and I collapsed heartbroken on the floor.


	11. Moving On

**Moving on **

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I drove all the way back inland that night; because I couldn't stand being just blocks away from her. It hurt. And I needed to drive. Once I got there I focused my mind into passing this training. And I almost felt normal. I could almost forget her lingering touch on my skin. I could almost forget the searing kisses on my lips.

I succumbed to the relaxation and stillness of the yoga based workout and almost forget the stinging words that told me that I was just a plaything to her. That she didn't feel this as deeply as I did. I have never felt compelled to be with anyone I helped at the gym. I was inexplicably drawn to her I loved her. I don't care that we had only been going out for a couple of days, feelings can run deep in a very short time.

I passed Body flow, now it was time to team-teach and tape and send it so I could get my certificate. I pretended to be okay. Alana, the presenter was my friend. She came up to me afterward before I had a chance to leave. "What happened to you between yesterday afternoon and this morning?"

I looked up at her and wiped my face with a towel. I pulled my long hair into a knot and sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, yesterday, you were all lollipops and sunrays, and today you all gloom and doom." She said standing in front of me. "Not the Tor I know."

"I… I'm gay Alana." I said to her. She looked surprised, but not disgusted so I continued. "And… and yesterday my first love decided that I'd be better off without her at least that is what she said. She was really just thinking about herself."

"She just wanted to hit it and quit it?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess… even if she was the one that wanted to take it slow. " I said and shook my head. "Her ex husband saw us kissing and freaked out on her." I went on to tell her the whole courtship the whole thing I needed to get that out of me. We sat and drank coffee at the shop down the street and into the evening.

"She broke up with you, for her children." Alana said leaning back in her seat. It had been the first thing she had said to me in a half an hour. My heart beat hard against my chest. "It was a sacrifice. The two of you have only been officially dating for a day. She couldn't possibly realize that you love her the way you are telling me you do."

"She is letting him dictate what she does with the rest of her life, he has not right—" Alana stopped me with a question.

"What do you want her to do? Choose you over her children?" I stopped to think.

I sighed and I finally let the tears fall. "It just hurts."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" she said patting my shoulder.

"I didn't get a chance. Silly me I thought three days was just a little too soon." She laughed at that.

"Maybe she did you a favor. Go home lick your wounds teach your classes." Alana said. "Live your life, you'll find the one."

"Maybe." I said. "I'm going to go, Brody is probably going insane with Cat's kids."

She waved goodbye to me and I drove on. As I got in town I drove past a barbershop that was open on Sunday, so I pulled up and stood in front of it. My long brown hair swirled around me as the Santa Ana winds blew it wildly around my head. I walked into the shop, and a young guy sat there bored. "May I help you? I mean we only do men's hair…"

"You cut hair right?" I asked waiting for is responding nod. "So, cut it. I want to donate to locks of love."

He came up to me tentatively. "Any particular style of short cut?"

I looked around the room and saw an US magazine that must have been left here by someone. Either way, Pink was on the cover and I picked it up and handed it to him. "Like that."

He smiled and nodded setting to work.

My hair was gone. He even moussed my hair and I ran my hand through my short locks and smiled. He took my ponytail and bagged it then he handed me a donation certificate. Then I headed to Cat.

"What did you do?" She asked the moment she opened her door. I shrugged and called Brody over. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said. Cat is my best friend but I didn't want to get into it again. "I'll tell you later, right now I just want to crawl in bed… Hey can you cover Sh'bam, and Combat for me tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" she said looking at me confused as I took Brody's leash and headed out.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I slept on that floor half dressed. What a waste of money on that wax. Andre ruined everything. I hated him. "Mama!" Aine called out and I rolled my head to look over there.

I took a deep breath and got up. If I didn't then the sacrifice I had made would be worthless. I would have left the one person I wanted for the sake of keeping children I wasn't going to take care of anyway. I felt guilt press down on me. I felt like the only right direction to go was in the direction of those cribs.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, then put a smile on my face and loved on my babies.

I didn't go back to the old gym. I went to a different one so I didn't have to see her. Pretty soon there will be a new one and that is where I will go. I ran into the Body Combat class late as usual, and stood in the back. The voice seemed familiar and I froze in place. There was a butch bronze goddess fighting like a girl. A Combat warrior, whose body I knew all too well. I stayed in the back. She didn't see me but it was good to see her again.

I punched through my tears. I ached. "Alright every one! Jab cross!" She yelled and then she said. "Jade do you know what comes next?" I nodded, "I got a friend and his name is Bob!" She stated as she bobbed left and right. "Again."

We did a series of punches and bobs and at the end of the song she said. "Back Row come to the front." And everyone shifted. I was shocked and I asked the person next to me why.

"She says that it gives everyone a chance to see since they took the stage out of the studio."

I looked back to the front and came face to face with my ex lover. "I know what you did." She said covering up the microphone. "Wait for me after class."

I nodded then took her in, her hair her muscles, she looked thinner and more toned than I remember it had only been three weeks was she living at the gym? When it was all over I ended somewhere in the middle of class. And as always many people wanted to talk to her and she did. I was tempted to just go. But I stayed. I needed to experience her again even if just as an instructor. "What's up?" I said as soon as the last person left.

"I understand why… but I want you to know that I'll be okay." She said softly running her fingers through her shorter hair. I reached out and ran my fingers through it. I didn't think about it I just did it. She closed her eyes. "It's good to see you really did care…"

"I never said I didn't care." I whispered. "I like it, it suits your sass."

She laughed. "I remembered how you liked to pull it and I made it go away."

I smirked. "I can still pull that."

"Jade I am in love with you." She sort of blurted. "I will be okay with you not loving me, but I never told you, and I have to tell you now." Someone dropped a step near by. There is going to be a Body Pump class next and we were kind of oblivious to them. She turned and pulled me to the back door with her and into the locker rooms.

"Tori…"

"I know you don't feel the same, you can't afford to love—"I interrupted her with a kiss. I had her up against the lockers, my body pressed tightly on hers. I threaded my fingers through her hair and pulled disengaging breathlessly from the kiss.

"See?" I said softly. She laughed. "Tori, I'm in love with you and I wished that this could have lasted because I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. Andre is an idiot, but he has clout, and more money than me."

She bit her lower lip and looked around the locker room. "So glad I'm just subbing they don't know me."

I looked around and smirked. "Didn't think you cared."

"I forgot to clock out… I'm kind of working." She answered. Ah a work ethic.

I turned and walked away. "It's okay. I'll talk to you again soon. I have to jam again or I'll hang myself."

"Jade!" Tori said walking behind me.

"I have to go get my kids." I glanced back at her.

"Are we seriously still not together?" Tori asked.

"You know where I live." I stated and disappeared around the locker room.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

She didn't say that she didn't want to see me again. That was a start. But when she said that she wanted to Body Jam again I hoped she meant that same day. I showed up for my class with Cat, and Beck who had just gone to training was so glad to have him team-teach with us.

I gave Beck the mike and stood back to back with him as we started the class. She was not there. I had to say, Beck handled the girly parts of the choreography really manly like. It was great because him being there brought the guys from the floor at least just to watch a dude make a fool out of himself… no way. Beck was fantastic.

I would teach with him.

As we finished the warm up and G got into the first house choreography, I saw the person I was looking for. She was in the back by the fans and her long brown hair blew in the wind like Beyoncé. It was like she glowed or something. I was glad I wasn't teaching yet I miss stepped.

Beck bumped me and chuckled a little. "I saw that. He whispered at me… She looks hot as hell too."

I smacked his butt and he laughed moving to the other side of Cat. Jade danced her way to the front. Not that she could stay in back if she wanted to, the other participants tend to know the favorites and they pushed her forward.

Just like always it wasn't long before she was lost in the dance. That meant she couldn't see anyone unless they said her name directly. Then it was my turn. I grabbed the mic from Cat and said. "Alright we have reached recovery. So take it easy guys. Hip bump to the right slow…"

I led them through the sassy recovery and I could feel her eyes caressing me, and if I didn't have my script memorized, I would trip all over my words. I shook it off as I leaned to the left and did a really sexy move and watched as she mimicked me. Smiled at her and winked and quickly shook her out of my system so that I could teach.

After class she hung back talking to Beck throwing her arms around him in congratulations "You did so great!"

"Thanks!" He said. "It's been a little while."

Then she turned around and threw her arms around another person. She was hot like Beck and I was instantly threatened. "I'll see you tomorrow at the park?" She said to the curly haired brunette at her arm.

"Yeah! Kylie can't wait to play with Aine." Then I realized this must be Melanie Beck's wife and I relaxed.

"Hey Tori!" Beck stated calling me over to their conversation. "This is my wife Melanie. Mel this is Tor… she… Is the best there is."

"Nice to meet you." Mel said shaking my hand. As she did that, Jade turned on her heel and walked away.

"Shoot." I said under my breath.

"She has a mad crush on Jade." Beck said under his breath as my eyes followed her out. "You have a little time get your stuff and meet her at the Kids Club."

I turned on my heel and grabbed my bag and went over to the Kids Club and waited for her to come out. Aiden shot out of the room and I caught him and picked him up. She was right behind him running. A flash of panic in her eyes as she carried Aine in her arms, as she was asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw me holding him. "Thank you."

"I love him." I said with a shrug.

She nodded, and then signaled for me to follow her out to her car. I did follow her; she put Aine in her car seat, and then turned to get Aiden. "They are going to go with their dad all next week." She took the boy and put him in his seat. "Then I'm moving to San Diego."

My heart sank. I didn't know what to say except. "Oh…"

She swallowed her grief and blinked the tears back. "This was my last Jam class with you." She whispered. "I know, that I shouldn't allow him to tell me who I can or cannot date. But he can say who can be around his children."

"Stay…" That was all I said, She leaned forward and kissed me then she got in her car and drove home.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Once the kids were off with their dad, I began to pack. I needed to get out of that little apartment anyway. I hadn't really found a place to live yet; there were three pending locations. There was no way I was going to be able to afford anywhere near here by myself anyway so I had to leave. Go south, and figure out a way to live without Tori.

There was a knock on the door and I put down the plate I had been wrapping in newspaper. I ran over to the door and opened it. There stood a woman who was pretty attractive. She pushed past my door and looked around then she turned to face me. "Trina!" Tori's voice came from outside

I turned to face the door, and watched her walk in. "Do you like my sister?"

I scowled at her and turned to Tori. "This is my sister Trina. Vince's wife."

I nodded. "Why is she here?"

"She is a divorce attorney." Tori explained.

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't afford me." Trina said and continued to walk through. "In order for the two of you to be together without threat, you need to move in together. Be roommates."

I looked at Tori and she was smiling. "There is a house… I love it! Please! Move in with me… Stay with me..."

"And, We will work on getting full custody of those babies." Trina continued. "That's if you want."

"He will take the-" I started to protest.

Trina dismissed me. "He's not going to fight hard. He can't take full custody because he's in the Navy, what is he going to do take them on the ship with him when he's deployed?"

I looked at Tori. "Please stay…"

"I don't like dogs in my bed." Was all I said. Tori laughed and held me to her. After a few minutes I whisper. "This had better be forever, because I don't thin I could handle another break up."

"I'll never hurt you, I promise." She said, and I knew she really believed that. I kissed her and decided to not correct her now. Everyone hurts you. She is just worth the pain.


	12. Adjustments

**A/N: HA! Long time... well I got really busy... Like incredibly and got an aversion to my computer. It happens to me a lot that is why all of my Epic Peeks on this site are often met with long withdrawals... but I suppose i really really should finish what I started if only for your sanity. Here is more Body Fit, I am sorry I don't know how long it will be before something else comes out, but I hope you enjoy this long-ish (for me) chapter. Love you guys! S.K.**

* * *

**Adjustments**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I walked into the house from the garage and frowned. Nothing has been unpacked. Its like Jade is just waiting till she has to leave. She won't settle in. Either that, or she is lazy.

I looked at the most beautiful woman as she sat on the couch, furiously typing. Her hair piled up on top of her head. Wearing a pair of sweats I gave her to

Jam in… but she wears them to lounge in, a huge American University t-shirt, and socks. I don't know why but this turns me on.

The intensity she pours into her Thesis is inspiring. She is on the home stretch, and is graduating in a few weeks, and that makes her super hot to me. "There is dinner in the Microwave." She said without looking away from the screen.

I had been busy at the new Gym. I got the group exercise director position in the new Gym that jut happens to be closer to where She and I live. But I still teach at the West Hollywood gym. I had to give up training, and now Cat is flooded with client requests. My new gym doesn't have any of my fun classes. They don't have Sh'bam, or Body Jam, so I still teach it in West Hollywood, and on Tuesday nights the four of us pile into Jade's car and head there.

I sighed and looked at the kitchen. It was a mess, and I sure as hell didn't want to eat to add to it. I put my gym bag in the closet and called for Brody. "He is in the back yard." Jade said absently.

"Okay." I said and headed back there. I stood outside and watched Brody play. He was playing, which meant she had just put him out there, which meant she didn't just completely ignore him and throw him out of the house when I wasn't home. She took care of my baby. I smiled. Okay so living things she was good with. The garden looked fabulous, and she had made it that way. Living with her is hard sometimes because she is so quiet, and disorganized. But she showed me she cared for me every day in very different in subtle ways.

I called Brody to me and hugged him. He hadn't been out long at all. He was happy to see me, and walked back into the house with me. "Babe, the garden looks awesome."

With this she looked up and folded her arms over her chest. I could see the effort, her face was rosy the beginning of a tan forming in her cheeks. Her blue eyes were striking. I was so caught up in her hotness that I didn't realize she was frowning. "That is why the kitchen is a mess." She stated as she closed her laptop and sat back on her futon.

Oh God, what is this about? Moody artists can be a pain. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it." She stated and sighed, "I'll get to the kitchen now. I just needed to get those pages out."

"Okay!" I shouted. "Just—"

"I took my time to cook something," She interrupted and began to rant. "I did something with the yard. I've got kids to take care of and I have homework—"

"Why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me Jade? You are a grown woman!" I argued. "Yeah I wish you were neater, and more organized, I mean you do have kids for Christ sake—"

"The kids mess things up—"

"I KNOW!" I screamed and then all was silent. We did this more often now. "You need to teach them not to destroy every thing."

She just looked at me, seething because she hates to argue; she never knows what to say. She just turned away, "Can you watch the twins for an hour? I'm going to Zumba today."

It's good for her to let off steam. "Of course," I said without hesitation.

"I wouldn't leave them except now I am late, " She stated as she pulled her shirt up over her head. "But they are asleep."

"It's fine…"

"I can stay, no you know what, I'll stay." She said putting the shirt back on.

"You don't think I can take care of a couple of babies?" I said starting to feel like she just didn't trust them with me.

"They aren't your kids, you shouldn't be saddled with them just so I could go work out."

This was so stupid. "You can go or don't it's your decision, I am done for the night."

"I… I'll clean the kitchen when I get back." She said taking it off again and heading for her bedroom which was nothing but her clothes and kids toys and boxes upon boxes because like I said she refuses to settle. She came back out wearing some Zumba wear and sneakers. Her hair was down and wild around her shoulders. She reached for her keys and a pony holder on the counter and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she rushed past me and to the garage.

I sighed and shook my head standing up to head into the kitchen. I looked at the food she had cooked on the microwave, and it was gorgeous. I had learned that Jade was a bit of a Gourmet. The woman had so many hidden talents she could boast about but never did. Of course dinner would have been delicious and quite a bit of effort. Every thing she would create she did it with passion. I heated the plate and nearly melted at the orgasmic explosion of flavor in my mouth. Then I cleaned the kitchen, and left it spotless, because, hell I did see where all of the time went for Jade.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I hated Tori's new Gym, but at least the Zumba instructor was Monica tonight, and I did know her. After class, Monica came up to me and hugged me. I smiled. "So I put in for my Zumba training." I said.

"When do you go?" She asked with a smile.

"Couple of weeks. The twins will be in San Diego with Dad, and I get to train that weekend." I said with a smile.

"Soon you will be teaching up here with us." She said.

I shrugged. "I don't think I can, I'm actually kind of freaked, but I like it a lot."

"Do you see yourself teaching it?" She asked. I nodded. "Then it is meant for you to do."

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Hopefully." I said, and headed for the showers. I showered good and long. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to be in there with someone that was judging everything I did or didn't do.

Truthfully I know my divorce was my fault. I know I am hard to live with. I am unlovable really and it is only a matter of time that Tori realizes it and throws me out on my ass. But I need her right now, so I will do as much as I can. It is just that sometimes… Sometimes I'm just lazy and selfish and just don't want to. I knew I should have lived alone.

I let out a sob as I showered. The thought of Tori getting tired of me was the most painful thought. I really love that woman, and I always want her around. But I don't want to suffocate her with how much I love her. So I restrain myself, and I guess that comes off as cold and distant, but It's better if I keep my distance than if I show her exactly how I feel and scare her off and not have her around when she does.

Fuck. I hate being in love it's so stupid. I turned the shower off and got dressed. I sighed and made my way home as slowly as possible. The house was dim as I walked through it. I made my way to the kitchen to clean the mess that was there and found it spotless. I sighed in relief because I was tired. I headed for my room and began to change.

I lifted the shirt above my head, and as I did so, Tan slender arms snaked around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my shoulder blades. "Thanks for cleaning the kitchen." I said softly.

She sighed against my neck. "We live here together." She said. "Like a family, not roommates no matter how we want to put it for Andre."

I turned around to face her, "Thank you anyway." I said. "Sorry I got all moody, It happens to me a lot when I have to spend time inside my head."

She smirked. "I noticed." I smiled back and watched her eyes trail down to my chest. "Come to bed."

"In a sec, just let me ge—" she didn't let me finish she kissed me and pulled me with her to the bed.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I spent all of Saturday with the twins. Andre could not keep Aine and Aiden, because he was preparing for deployment and had all kind of things to get ready. Honestly I just think he wanted Jade to miss her Zumba training.

She would have missed it too, but I convinced her that I could watch them. So when she woke up in the morning she kissed me and got their bags and clothes ready and left.

I grabbed the baby monitor and cuddled with it and slept for another two hours before Aiden began to play. I got up then and made a couple of bowls of oatmeal. I fed them and dressed them and then the proceeded to play.

They pulled on Brody's tail; they chased him in the house. They chased him out of the house. I looked around the room and it was a mess. "Oh my god."

I went after them. "Okay Double Trouble, come on, let's get out of here." I said picking each one of them on a hip. "Your mom is a saint."

I threw them in the car and realized that Jade took her own car, but was present of mind enough to put the car seats in mine. "God I love that woman."

"Love mommy!" Aiden shouted.

"Mom… " Aine said, "Where mommy?" She asked.

"She's at Zumba," I answered as I drove to a little park near by, and I let them run at the playground. We stayed there for two hours till about noon. Then Aine crawled on to my lap. "Hey there kid."

"Ummie?" She asked. I had no clue what that meant.

"What?" I asked

"Ummie," she repeated with more conviction.

"You want to eat?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled, "Lets go get some food!" I said excited to understand the girl. I put her in the stroller then spent the next half an hour chasing Aiden around.

I drove us back home and let Brody out and fed them lunch. Then they went to sleep a blissful two hours, where I had planned to do a little laundry or something. So I put some laundry in the machine, then sat on the couch to watch my new Les Mills material, and I saw absolutely nothing but the back of my eyelids.

At three I was awakened by a phone call from Jade. "Hey! I tried calling you before."

I stretched languidly, "Hey."

"How is it going?" She asked as I finally got my body moving to the twins' room. Where I found Aiden hanging over the railing of his crib and Aine was already on the floor.

"Ah… Great… um, can I call you back?" I said running for the boy.

"We're about to start up again, I talk to you later." She said and hung up the phone. I ran over to Aine to see what she was doing and she was biting and tearing paper.

"The two of you are little monkeys." I said picking them up and taking them out to the living room. I turned Dora on. Then I began to cook dinner. By the time their exhausted mother got home, I was exhausted, and going insane. The house was a total mess.

Jade smiled as she walked in dropping her bag in the hall closet and picking up one of the toddlers that was making a run for it. "Hey!" She said scooping Aiden up and kissing his cheek. Then she came to me and kissed my lips softly. "I hope they went easy on you."

"Sort of… I think." I said turning back to dinner.

She smelled the air, "mmm smells wonderful."

"I hope you like it, extra protein after all of that working out you did today." I said serving both of us a plate as she put Aiden in his high chair. "How did it go?"

"It was fun, I can't wait to get a class together." She stated as she picked up Aine who was mad at mom for being gone all day.

I smiled at her, " You know Apex is coming up. You need your group ex primary to teach at the gym."

"Wow… I don't know how I could do it." She said and took over the care and feeding of the twins seamlessly.

Well I supposed that is why she is their mother and I am just a baby sitter. We ate dinner and I listened and watched her and I knew this was how I would like to spend my life. Watching her mother, and raise those kids. IT was silent for a while and she stopped to look at me. "What?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I blinked. Where did that come from? "Tor… I—"

"Oh my god!" She said startled as if she couldn't believe that she said that out loud. "I'm sorry."

"Tori, I'm still married." I said softly.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry." Tori said getting up and bringing both of our dishes to the sink. "Forget I even asked."

I stood up and held her to me. "I promise you one day, we will revisit that question." I mumbled against her neck then I kissed it. She shivered and turned to face me. Tori gave me a soft kiss then helped me get the toddlers in bed. She told me the antics that they got into.

I moaned as I made my way to the bathroom to shower the sweat off of my body. My body was beginning to scream at me for the activities of the day and that hot shower was just what I needed. As I lathered shampoo into my hair, I felt hands graze my abs then pull me in toward a bare body. Breasts pressed against my back as lips pressed against the nape of my neck. "I'll massage you if you want." She whispered.

My eyebrows went up as I placed my head under the stream of water to rinse my hair out. I never felt like doing anything like that after a full day of the twins. I guess she can handle being with me after all. "Oh that would be great Babe" I stated turning to face her.

She captured my lips with hers and pushed me back on to the tile. She pressed the length of her body against mine. She brought me to full orgasm there under the streaming water. I held on to her tightly as I quivered. Tor Laughed and kissed my cheek then led me to the bedroom for the most beautiful sensual massage.

A few days later I was playing with the Twins outside, when a shadow came over me. I turned my head and my blood turned cold. "Dada!" Aine said and ran over to Andre. Aiden just stood and looked at him. I stood from where I was and kind of folded my arms over my chest. I was kind of glad I'd left Tori asleep in bed, she wouldn't be waking up to see any of this I hoped, but she was also there if I needed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my kids." He answered ruffling Aiden's hair.

"IT is not your turn, you get them in July." I stated.

"But I won't be here in July, I'm leaving in three weeks." He stated.

"That is not my problem." I stated.

He kind of sighed, "Just let me have them for a little while."

"Bring them back to me tonight Dre." I stated.

He smiled, a dazzling smile. One that mad me remember why I liked him in the first place, because when he was good, he was really good. But now… he is all bad. "Thanks baby."

"Don't baby me." I said, "Let me get their diaper bags."

I went into the house and noticed Tori standing at the door. "You're letting him take them?"

"Yeah," I said and walked past her.

She followed me in. "Why?"

"He's their father." I said.

"He is violating visitation." She stated.

"Tori just…" I said beginning to get frustrated as I packed their bag.

"Just what Jade?" she asked standing in front of me arms folded.

"Look, It's… Just stay out of it okay!" I said and walked around her.

"Jade…" Tori stated following me to the door.

I shoot her a glare and keep going toward Andre and give him the bag. "You have six hours they need to be back here before bed time or I swear I am calling your command." I said to him.

He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over me trying to ward off the hostility that I am radiating. "Chill, baby." He stated and picked up the twins one in each arm. I went to my car and retrieved the car seats. But when I turned he was looking into the door. "That your girlfriend in there?"

I turned and saw that Tori had just turned away from the door and was heading back inside. "My Roommate? You didn't think I could afford this house all by myself did you?"

"Wasn't that the chick you were kissing on that one time?"

"So what?" I asked.

"I will not have that Gay shit around my daughter."

"You will not have any say on who I date." I said softly. "Once our divorce is final, there is nothing you can say."

This was when Tori chose to exit the house with her dog. Brody growled at Andre, sensing the man's hostility toward me. Tori just looked at me then at him and just kept walking. Andre just kept staring at her, his eyes roamed down to her ass and I heard his mona of appreciation. "Though that's a nice ass."

"Andre, put my babies in their seats." I stated not wanting his eyes to be taking in my woman.

About an Hour Later, Tori returned to the house, but she didn't say anything to me. I sighed and put my laptop down. "Tori-"

"I'm staying out of it… like you asked." She shot back at me as she walked away from me to our bedroom. I followed her back and watched as she sat on the bed to remove her sneakers.

I sighed and dropped down on the bed. "You have to let me be their parent. I have to let him be with them. If I don't, then he will have just cause to take them away from me."

"I get that, It's just… Look I am so sorry"

"Right…" I said and we just kin of sat together in silence for a few seconds. Then slowly we ended up huddled close, and then I finally whispered. "We moved in here as roommates, even if we are lovers. Right now, it means everything to keep Aine and Aiden something of a separate issue from you and me."

He didn't say anything and just reached out to push some hair behind my ear. Then she leaned forward and kissed me long and deep. She wasn't angry with me, she understood. This bickering however made us both weary and I could tell she needed this kiss as much as I did. She needed to feel like the love that she was feeling was mutual.

I leaned forward pushing her back on to the bed. She wrapped her arms around me as I moved astride her and pressed my hips flush against her. "I love you too." I whispered, and right away wondered if I really meant it or was I just swept up by the moment. I wanted her to feel good, but usually I am numb.

She watched as my thoughts turned inward and stroked my cheek. "Like a lightening strike huh?" As she said that, I felt what she meant by it, because in that instant I thought about what my life would be without her and I clung to her. "Thank you…" She said as I proceeded to kiss her cheeks and neck.

We held each other and kissed each other for a long time and then her Alarm went off. I looked up at her, and she sighed. "Body Pump," She simply said, "Then I got to come back to the new Gym to prepare for an event this weekend."

I kissed Tori one last time and moved away from her before I did anymore. "I think I could write a whole chapter right now." I mused out loud.

She laughed and hit me with a pillow as she began to change into work clothes. "You should be working on some songs so you can do a couple at the Zumbathon in three weeks."

"Okay." I said and freaked out a little inside.

Tori gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and kissed me one last time as she headed out of the door.


	13. Custody

**A/N: Sorry I put up the chapter without changing the names this sis an original work but guess what here is the revision... I hope you enjoy it... I have to start winding this up soon because it is dragging out a little. Enjoy-SK**

* * *

**Custody**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

Life in our little house was something out of a twisted Rockwell painting. Two moms and two kiddies in a little stucco house in southern California. We take turns with them, though I'm almost always gone. She works sometimes, and I hired her on as one of my Zumba instructors in my club. I had to, after I saw her during the Zumbathon.

She was fantastic! So then I had her demonstrate a warm up and a cool down and she was hired. Favoritism… maybe. But she was just that good. She was fun and engaging and her rhythm was impeccable.

She wasn't perfect, but you could see that she was in her element.

What's more? The more I spent time with her, the more I loved her. I sat in on her last probationary class. Well sat, but I wanted to participate. So I kind of did. One of my favorite songs she does has quite a bit of hip movement. She does it with me at home. She came close to me as she instructed her students as to what to do, and when the sex movement came , she got behind me and said. "Move your hips, like you would with your partner. Make it big and exaggerated. "

The class hooted and hollered. She smiled and winked at me. She didn't touch me but her proximity rocked me. Some of the Participants knew she and I were together and make a few catcalls. Her class was a party. But that could never happen again.

After class many of the members stayed behind and talked with her. She interacted with them each and her shyness was not apparent. "So, how do you feel?"

"Sorry about that whole… home life coming out on the floor." She stated.

I smiled, "Don't worry I don't usually Zumba, just don't do it again." I said as we walked toward the locker room together. "I think you can have Monday Nights, and maybe one other day."

She smiled, "that's awesome," She stated.

"And I'll sponsor you for Body Jam." She also said, "I want to bring it to this club."

"Why do you tell me these things where I can't just reach out and hug you."

"You can hug me." I stated and she did just that and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

It had been the first time she had actually said the words to me. I smiled and shook my head. "Why do you tell me these things where I can't kiss you."

She laughed and let go of me. "Let me grab my things, see you at home later."

"Bye," I stated headed back to my desk.

"Tori," Someone said behind me.

"Hey Carmen!" I said to one of my Zumba instructors.

"Are you still looking for a Monday night instructor?" Crap. Carmen was really popular and It was going to be hard to reject her.

"What's up Carmen?" I stated cautiously.

"Well I heard none of the others could do it every week. So I looked and I can up my schedule so that I could continue to do it."

"Carmen, don't worry about it." I told her, "I got this."

"So what, your girlfriend gets to have a primetime slot?" She asked.

I turned to face her and raised my brow. "As a matter of fact, I did offer the spot to someone. She's capable and well liked she will be a star." I tried not to growl at this one. "So just let me know, if your schedule gets too full with engagements. She's wide open."

Carmen glared and walked away. She is a greedy spotlight-grabbing bitch. Then my cell rings as I begin scheduling my instructors. Tempted to remove some of Carmen's classes and make her share. But I don't the members would have a fit. "Hello?" I said without looking at the phone.

"Tor, Let's do lunch, I'm up by the new club." I smile at Cat's voice.

"Catch Jade as she walks out would you? I want to have lunch with everyone." I said really just deciding to do all of this at home. "I want to get out of here. Today is not a good day."

"Well Come on then…" she trailed off and squealed a greeting. "Jadee!" She said and I looked up as they walked toward each other at the big picture window in front of my desk. I smiled and picked up all of my paperwork and placed it in my bag.

Aiden went out and hugged Cat's leg and she picked him up as shay picked Aine up to her hip. They turned to me and smiled. Jade blushed a little then nodded. Before logging off of the computer I sent out a mass email to the instructors and made a quick change to the schedule. And headed out of the door. As I did you could see the instructors checking their phones. Including Jade. And the moment I stepped out of the building she threw her free arm around me and kissed me.

I smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

My Monday night classes were so much fun! The more I taught the more comfortable I became to the point that it didn't bother me that my class was one of the most packed in the gym.

My fitness journey had been a major determinant of my happiness, starting with Tori. At home we fell into patterns that were so comfortable it was as if we had been married for years. My divorce became final four months after she and I started living together, and I just felt free to be with her.

One evening I went in to take her Body Jam Class. She lit up as I walked in. "Jadee!" she shouted and put a little more energy into what she was doing. "All right every one, who knows how to wop? Jump front arms wide then throw your hips to the side, Make it big and sassy." She said and I joined in. As the class ended I handed Cat the Kidz Klub passes for the twins and took hold of Tori's hands.

"Are they Fed?" Cat asked. I nodded and gave her the keys to my car so that she could get the car seats out.

"What's going on?" Tori said watching Cat who was leaving without stopping. I grabbed her bag and keys for her. Then I led her to her car. She had a bemused expression as she followed me out.

I opened the passenger door for her. Then I slid into the driver seat of her sporty Mercedes. Tori made way too much money doing what she does… she is always busy.

She watched as I drove us home and she must have guessed I wasn't going to say anything so she didn't ask anymore questions she just followed me into the house. "Get in to the shower, I'll join you in a second."

She smiled and did as she was told. She looked around the house as she went and I know she noticed there were no toys on the floor and everything was put away like it was supposed to because she smiled and looked back at me. As soon as she got into the bathroom I began to make preparations. I set the table for two set some candles and turned them on, then as I made my way toward the Master bedroom, I spread a trail of rose petals from the table to the bedroom and on to our bed. Then I entered the bathroom and quickly stripped and slid in behind her and she let me wash her back.

She moaned and turned to face me and pulled me down for a kiss. "July first…. Seven months huh?"

I smiled and nodded. "So much has happened, I can't believe we're here." I whispered she kissed me again, and held me against her as if she wanted our bodies to become one then she began to lather my body up, and this resulted in touching in very intimate parts of our bodies. We stayed like that until very cold water began to rain down on us. We squealed and stepped away from the spray. I turned the water off and we began to dry each other. She stepped out of the bathroom and gasped at our bed. There laid out were two very sensual slip night gowns. The kind that reached all the way to the floor and a slit up the side. Hers was a deep purple, as it was her favorite color. Mine was black. There were matching underwear there as well. "That's what was in the pink bag from the other day!"

I grinned and walked with her to the bed and began to get dressed. The Jewel toned and black material was silky to the skin. My body reacted with the feeling of it touching my body. I waited for her to finish and I led her to the door out of the bedroom to follow the trail of Roses. I turned to my bedside table and pulled out a little box and followed. "Happy anniversary babe." I said coming up behind her and kissing her shoulder. "Sit," I said pulling out her chair, then leaned forward and kissed her long and deep as I placed the small box on to her plate.

She was so focused on me after the kiss that she didn't realize it was there for a moment. I kneeled down beside her and watched her eyes widen when she saw the velvet box there. "I don't have much, you know that." I said softly as she opened the box. "but you asked me once to marry you. I hope you still want to."

There were tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Of course I do." She whispered then turned back to the simple silver band that was in the box.

I smiled and pulled it out and placed it on her finger. Then we kissed again. We pulled apart, but we kept our foreheads touching. "You hungry?" I asked, and as if on cue her stomach growled and I had to laugh.

"Sh… let me speak." She said to it and giggled.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get the food."

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

The rest of that night was beautiful. We ate, we laughed we made love… It was beautiful.

The next morning, Cat appeared at the door with Twins and Jade's Car keys. "So?" she asked. Then I showed her my ring and she smiled. "You said yes?" I nodded and she hugged me to herself.

"Babe, I have to go. Monica asked me to sub this morning." Jade said coming up to me and kissing me softly.

"Hey, I'll drive ya, so you can go get your car." Jade nodded and they left and I was left with the little monsters, which was cool because they already were playing in their room. About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door.

I opened and my heart began to pound. "I came for my kids."

"Sorry, but you have to come back when Jade is here." I told Andre.

"Are the kids here?" He asked, and before I could lie and say no, Aiden came out of the room giggling .

"Mimi!" he called out to me and I turned back to face Andre who had a look on his face that could rival Jade's in a murderous mood.

"Little man!" He said getting down to his son's eye level.

"I think you need to go." I stated.

"He already saw me." He said and picked Aiden up. I reached out to grab him but he pushed me back. "Aine!" He called out to his daughter.

I caught her before she got to close and dialed the police. "I can't let you take them, Jade is not here."

"This is my month to have them." He stated.

"But… you are supposed to be on deployment for two months, Jade doesn't know you are back I can't let them go."

"Bitch step back." He said taking Aine and pushing me back.

"You don't have the car seats!" I screamed following him out, and struggled to take Aine and Aiden back.

As he pushed me down again, the police showed up. I sighed a deep sigh of relief. "He can't take them their mom isn't here, I'm watching them." I said as the Officer approached me.

"Is he their father?" He asked.

"Yes I am officer and I have a court order stating that I am supposed to have them on the month of July." He stated producing the paper work.

"He didn't show up yesterday!" I said. "He was supposed to be on deployment."

"He is their father, he has an order…"

"But their mom isn't here!" I cried I couldn't help it.

"Ma'am, Their mother could be charged for kidnaping if they don't go." The officer said. A car drove up and someone walked up to us as though they were a hunter stalking prey.

"Mama!" Aine screamed.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

What the fuck is happening? Why was the police here, why was Andre here, he wasn't due back for another three months. "What's going on?" I asked and reached for my straining daughter.

Andre tightened his grip on Aine. "Ma'am are you refusing to abide by the court order?" the police officer spoke.

I shook my head. "No, he is supposed to have them, but he just can't show up whenever he wants, he has to give me notice. I thought he was deployed and didn't have them ready to go."

My insides churned, I hated this feeling of my babies being gone with him unprotected. But it was what the order said. "Sir she isn't violating the order."

I sighed and went back inside to pack my kids things and get their car seats and things ready. I held back a sob I wanted to cry I had been so happy, I had a great night, wonderful morning and now my babies were leaving.

After they were gone, I just stood at the door staring at where Andre's car had been. "You should come to combat and pretend to kick the shit out of Andre." Tori said and kissed my back.

That really sounded good. I smiled and put my head down. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." This was going to be a long month.


End file.
